


Moonstone

by wanderror



Series: Moonstone Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BDSM, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Lena Luthor, POV Queer Character, Possessive Behavior, Protective Lena Luthor, Queer Character, Shameless Smut, Sub Kara Danvers, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: Lena Luthor is a photographer living in New York City.Kara Danvers is a dancer who works at a strip club to pay for rent and school.Lena finds herself in the strip club after a stressful day and is immediately captivated by a certain little dancing goddess.orA stripper fic filled with fluff and smut and BDSM.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Moonstone Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958107
Comments: 210
Kudos: 954





	1. Dancing Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is just going to be a short multi chapter story.  
> HOWEVER, depending on the reception, I might add more chapters. 
> 
> So make sure to comment if you want more. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Lena Luthor loved the sound of silence. She loved hearing nothing but the thoughts in her head. She was the sort of woman that didn’t mind staying in and burying herself in a world of books. She genuinely liked the quiet, the peace, the escape that came from the silence. Lena Luthor considered herself a loner. For the most part.

The only person who ever managed to pull her out of her reclusion was her best friend Sam.

Sam was the one who pushed her out of her comfort zone and hermit ways. Back in high school, before they graduated, she was the one who convinced Lena to pursue her dream of becoming a photographer. She was the one who persuaded Lena to move to New York City. Which obviously was no small feat, considering how much Lena despised loud noises and social scenes.

Lena now lived in one of the noisiest cities in the world, and somehow, she adored it. She loved the hustle and bustle of the city. She loved how, despite the population, she could still feel alone, because everyone kept to themselves and minded their business. Well, it wasn’t so much minding their business as the fact that everyone always had something to do. When she walked down the streets, not so much as a single glance made it her way.

Lena loved the sleeplessness of the city. The way the lights shined in Times Square, making it seem like it was always daytime. She loved that she could go to a coffee shop at three AM, or grab some street food whenever she got hungry.

Lena loved New York City.

She’d been living there for nearly two years. And her photography career was taking off. She’d already taken photos for Vogue and Cosmo, and many celebrities hired her for personal shoots. Personal shoots which oftentimes lead to hookups.

Lena was famously and notoriously known as a ladies man. She was charming and could have any girl eating from her palms. Part of her allure was the fact that she knew how to treat the women she slept with. She made them feel loved and worshipped, truly, even if just for a night.

So it was really no surprise at all that Lena was now walking into one of the most famous strip clubs in the city—Moonlight.

Moonlight was well known for its high class patrons. Everybody who was anybody of importance frequented the place. It was a classy joint. You had to make a reservation ahead of time, and the manager had to approve before your name went on the list. It was a precaution since so many celebrities attended regularly.

Sam had been telling Lena about this place for months. Lena hadn’t really needed the escape since she was always busy either with work or a one night stand. But today was just one of those days. One of Lena’s photo shoots dragged on longer than expected and the subject was a fucking bitch. It was a rare occurrence when Lena didn’t get to go home with the person she was photographing.

Lena’s last name was enough to get her a last minute reservation.

You see, Lena wasn’t just a photographer. She was also heir to the Luthor dynasty. The Luthor’s were the richest family in the west coast. They owned tech companies in every major city in the U.S and a vineyard in Napa.

“Welcome to Moonlight, ma’am. My name is Nia and I am your host tonight. Do you have a reservation?”

Nia was a brunette with dark brown eyes, nearly black, she was tall and thin and totally Lena’s type. Well, granted, Lena’s type was anything tall and beautiful and with a pussy…

“I do. I made a last minute reservation. It’s under Lena Luthor.”

The girl’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard, suddenly becoming nervous.

“Ms. Luthor. Of course. Right this way, follow me.” Nia guided Lena to a vip booth.

The place was elegant, almost regal, Lena had to admit. The walls were a deep shimmering blue, making it seem like a star-filled night sky. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling throughout the club, the lighting was low and golden like the sun settling down for the evening. The stage stood in the middle, it was the same dark shade of blue as the walls but with a coat of gloss.

This wasn’t your average strip club—there was not a single stripper pole in sight. The girls were dancers, they moved with a sort of poise and rhythm that ignited a fire below Lena’s belly. Each and every one of them were exquisite bodies of art, flesh ready to be touched gently and be thoroughly explored. But they were forbidden fruit, and oh how Lena loved the things she couldn’t have.

“Ms. Luthor, welcome. I’m Winn. What can I get you this evening?” A short, dopey, boyish looking man stood before her. The waiter, apparently.

“Scotch, please. And keep it coming.”

“Of course. Right away.”

Lena relaxed onto the velvety cushions of the regal booth and focused her eyesight on the stage. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw next.

An angel. A painfully, ethereally beautiful creature. Art in the flesh.

On the stage was a woman who knew how to move her body in all the right ways, just enough to make Lena want to fall on her knees and worship and thank all the gods she didn’t believe in for creating such intangible beauty.

She was a tall blonde goddess, skin kissed by the sun and a chiseled body that seemed sculpted by Rodin himself.

She was perfect.

Lena wanted to photograph her.

And Lena wanted her all for herself. She wanted to know what it was like to lie naked with a god, even if just for a night.

“Scotch as you requested, Ms. Luthor. And I will be sure to keep it coming. This bottle should do for now.” The dorky looking waiter spun Lena out of her daze and shot her a friendly smile. _Someone’s really needy for tips tonight,_ Lena thought. He reminded her of an ex who was a total suck-up. But Lena couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. He was just doing his job.

“Anything else for now, Ms. Luthor?”

The angel on the stage made a move to undress, but then she looked down at a man right in front of the stage, who was looking at her like his next meal, anticipating what would happen, and she shook her head as her finger denied the man in one swift motion.

What. A. Tease.

Maybe Winn could be of service to her after all.

Lena smirked at him, it was her famous Luthor smirk, reserved for occasions such as this one, when she wanted something out of someone. It never failed.

“Please, call me Lena. Winn… actually, there is something you can do for me. Who’s that girl?” Lena pointed her head towards the stage.

Winn smirked. “Oh… that’s Kara. She’s one of our best dancers, definitely a favorite amongst the patrons.”

“I can see why.” Lena couldn’t take her eyes off the stage. “Is she a friend of yours?”

“Yes, she’s actually my best friend. I hooked her up with the job. She needed it to pay for school.” A wave of realization hit Winn’s face, the knowledge that he had revealed too much to a complete stranger finally sinking in.

Lena had that effect on people. They either overshared or gave nothing away, there was never an in between. It was usually all or nothing. And the former was a regular occurrence.

“Winn… do you guys offer one on one services with the dancers?”

Winn’s eyebrow shot up and he crossed his arms, his posture now defensive.

“We do offer one on one _time_ with our dancers. But Kara’s not available for that. She doesn’t do that.”

_Interesting,_ Lena thought. Her curiosity was all the more piqued.

“Is there any chance I can get you to convince her to sit down and have a chat with me?” Lena tried her hardest to pout, but that never worked out in her favor. She looked ridiculous.

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor, but that’s not going to happen. She’s very strict about that. She just dances.”

“Please, Winn. I promise you, there are no ulterior motives here. I just want to meet her. You’d be handsomely rewarded… and so would she. One hour. Just one hour of her time. Just to chat. That’s all I’m asking for.” Lena begged. And Lena was never one to beg. She didn’t know what had gotten into her, but her entire body was sending her red flags, telling her to abort mission.

“I don’t know…”

Winn looked conflicted.

“Come on… please… you said yourself she needs the money for school. I can offer her some peace of mind. Just one hour of her time. Again… just to talk. And I’ll pay for an entire semester of her studies.”

That seemed to do the trick.

“You’re willing to pay for an entire semester just to talk to her?” He seemed surprised.

Clearly he didn’t know Lena. When she set her mind to something, she wasn’t easily deterred.

But Lena could see that Winn was actually considering it. It made Lena feel oddly warm knowing that the woman—Kara—had someone looking out for her.

“Alright. Fine. You win. I’ll ask her. But I make no promises…”

Lena smirked.

She’d get what she wanted. She always got what she wanted.

Lena sat patiently while Winn stood by the stage, waiting for Kara to finish her dance. She was lost in every move the blonde made.

When Kara finished, she got off the stage and looked at Winn kind of funny when she noticed he was waiting for her.

Lena watched as they talked and suddenly the blonde made eye contact with her. Kara looked confused. No. Not confused. Conflicted.

Kara looked conflicted.

Lena smiled and waved at her, and for a moment, Lena could have sworn she saw some pink rise in her cheeks.

Kara looked away shyly and Lena couldn’t believe it. Kara, timid? The dancing little devil, too tempting for mere mortals, was shy? Quite the enigma indeed. And Lena enjoyed her fair share of enigmas.

But Lena’s heart fell when she saw the blonde walking away from Winn and disappearing behind curtains.

Winn looked at Lena with a sympathetic smile.

She didn’t have to be a genius to understand. Kara said no.

Lena practically inhaled her scotch in a single gulp and spent the rest of the night sulking. She went home with some other tall blonde, and fucked her hard, because that’s what the girl had requested. And Lena pictured Kara the entire time and she didn’t think Kara deserved gentle touches anyways. At least not tonight. Not after she left Lena feeling so humiliated. So Lena pictured punishing Kara and let her anger and feelings of rejection out on the stranger in her bed.

She went back to the club the following night.

And the night after that.

Before she realized it, she became a regular.

She’d spend night after night in that club, hypnotized by Kara and longing for her.

And every night Kara looked at her while she danced, making Lena feel like the dance was just for her, like they were the only ones in that building.

Lena had to remind herself that it was Kara’s job to make her feel that way. To leave her wanting more. It was the allure of the place. That’s why it was so popular. People like what they can’t have. Lena wasn’t the only one.

It went on like this for a while. Some nights she’d take someone home and other nights she went home by herself.

As weeks went by, something strange started to bubble inside Lena.A feeling of shame and guilt. It would creep up on her in the mornings, after having sex with some stranger.

Lena didn’t know what to make of these emotions. She had always prided herself in being quite detached from feelings that could potentially hurt her. She was good at hooking up. She loved it. Because it didn’t require any form of commitment. Because people eventually leave. Nothing was permanent in life and humans were flawed and fickle and she didn’t need that kind of attachment. She didn’t do relationships. She didn’t do monogamy. She never felt the need nor want for it.

That is… until a certain blonde clawed her way into her thoughts, into the core of her being.

It was crazy. Lena didn’t even know this girl and she felt something she’d never felt before; a craving to claim her.

This had to stop before she went mad. So Lena decided to stop going to the club. At least for a while.

She buried herself in work and stopped hooking up. She sobered up a bit too, after realizing she’d been drinking herself to sleep most nights.

* * *

One day turned into two, two days into three, and the next thing she knew, it had been two months since she’d set foot in Moonlight.

It was now a Friday night in April and spring had fully bloomed in New York, the weather was perfect, and Lena was beaming with excitement about her upcoming gallery show.

She wanted to celebrate.

And that was a good enough excuse to guide her to the now familiar entrance. Inside was the girl who had been the object of Lena’s musings.

Lena couldn’t help her nervousness.

She hadn’t seen Kara in months. Kara, the girl she barely knew. Scratch that. The girl she didn’t know at all.

But Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her.

So she entered the place like she usually did, with confidence in her walk and head held high. She wouldn’t allow herself to show Kara how affected she was by her.

Lena sat down at her usual booth and Winn was there to serve her almost immediately.

“Long time no see, Ms. Luthor. It’s good to have you back. Scotch as usual?” He smiled his now familiar smile, one that made Lena comfortable and feel like she could trust him.

“That won’t be necessary, Winn. Actually, could you bring me a club soda?”

“Right away.”

While Winn busied himself getting the club soda, Lena checked some emails.

“Ms. Luthor,” an angelic voice called. It immediately pulled Lena from what she was doing. If she were a puppet, that voice would be the strings, a siren song calling to her from below and above and all around. It made her shudder. It was a voice she didn’t recognize yet knew from a different lifetime—a different universe perhaps.

She knew it before she looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

It was her.

The little angel devil hybrid. Her tiny dancer. Her eternal muse.

Lena was instantly captivated by her eyes. God, her eyes. They were azure and filled with stardust and Lena could have gotten lost in that galaxy.

This little angel baby was quite the beauty from afar, but up close... my god. Lena couldn’t breathe. She was breathtaking in her lacy gold lingerie, an amazonian goddess.

Kara was staring at her expectantly, waiting for something.

It almost confused Lena before she realized she hadn’t responded.

“Oh. Hello there,” Lena’s voice was soft, almost shy.

Lena Luthor, shy? Hell must have frozen over and Heaven surely burst into flames.

Kara smiled at her and Lena’s perception of time stopped. The world froze.

_Get yourself together woman!_ Lena scolded herself.

She cleared her throat.

“Would you like to sit down?” Lena managed to say.

“Uhm... yeah. Sure.”

Winn came back with the club soda, all smiles, giving Kara an amused look. 

"Let me know if I can get you anything else, Ms. Luthor," he said.

"I will, Winn. Thank you."

Winn just nodded and left, but not before Lena noticed the wink he gave Kara. 

Lena and Kara sat in surprisingly comfortable silence until one of them had the courage to speak up.

“I don’t mean to come off as too forward, but you’ve caught me off guard. You don’t seem like the shy type. At least that’s not the girl I see up there,” Lena said. She pointed her eyes towards the stage.

Kara chuckled and Lena’s heart grew ten sizes.

“You’re not coming off as too forward. Not at all. Although if you were, I’d find it refreshing… and I’m an entertainer, Ms. Luthor. I have to make you believe that I’m confident, otherwise... I don’t think people would be interested in watching some timid girl dancing up there,” Kara responded, a smile gracing her delectable lips.

“Ha. You’re probably right about that. It’s Lena, by the way.”

Lena took a sip of her club soda.

“Okay, Lena it is... you’re not drinking tonight?”

“Not tonight.” Lena smiled. So Kara did notice her.

Kara remained quiet for a while, thoughtful.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Lena said.

“Why’d you stop coming?”

Lena sighed. “You noticed…”

“I did… and part of me feels like I’m to blame for that.”

“Do you want the truth?”

“I do.”

Lena looked at the blonde, searching for a sign of hesitance on her part, but she found none. Kara wanted the truth and the truth she would get. Lena was never one to sugarcoat shit. She was blunt. It intimidated most people, but it was also one of the things that made them loyal to her.

She wasn’t going to start telling half truths now just to spare Kara from feeling awkward.

“Kara,” she said her name so softly Kara nearly missed it, like a whisper in the wind. “I find myself quite enraptured by you. I’ve been enamored from the moment I laid eyes on you. And when you refused my offer, it stung a bit. So I had to stay away for awhile, because if I’m being completely honest, you were consuming my every thought.”

Kara’s eyes widened and her brows shot up in surprise. She wasn’t expecting Lena to be so forthright.

“Wow…”

“Too honest?”

“No… I just… why’d you come back?”

Lena shrugged. “I find myself unable to stay away from you. You’re like a magnet pulling me towards this place. I can’t help it.”

Kara smirked. “Why do I get the feeling you’re trouble, Lena Luthor?”

“Maybe I am. But I’d like to think I’m the good kind of trouble.”

Lena chuckled and it made Kara smile. Lena almost forced herself to laugh again just so she could see that beautiful smile.

“My turn to be honest…”

“Please,” Lena encouraged.

“I find it difficult to believe you just wanted to chat. I’ve been there before. Some guy pays me to chat and then he feels entitled to more. So I’m sorry if I’m a bit skeptical…”

Ouch. Kara’s words stung a little.

“You offend me, Kara. I’m not some guy. I respect women and I certainly would never make any unwanted physical advances. Believe it or not, I just wanted to get to know you. I mean, I won’t lie and tell you I’m not interested in you that way, because I am very attracted to you… but I would never make a move unless we were on the same page.” Lena’s voice was serious, and Kara noticed a tinge of hurt in it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I would never compare you to some guy… all I was trying to say is that when there’s money involved, the lines of consent tend to get blurred. Especially in my line of work. Understand?”

“I completely understand. However, my offer still stands. I want to pay for a semester of your studies. You don’t even have to spend time with me. I just want to do this for you.”

Kara scrutinized every inch of Lena’s face. She searched and searched for a reason to not believe Lena.

“No.”

“No?” Lena arched an eyebrow.

“Thank you. But no. I won’t accept your offer.”

“I understand.” Lena said.

Then Kara smirked and Lena was so confused.

“But I do want to get to know you, Lena Luthor.”

“Really?” Lena was smiling like a goof and she cringed at her own neediness.

“Color me intrigued.” Kara’s smirk grew wider.

“How about dinner tomorrow then?”

“Dinner as in a date or just dinner?” Kara asked.

“That’s completely up to you.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s phone and held it in front of Lena’s face to unlock it. Lena immediately caught on. Kara was putting her number in it.

She handed the phone back to Lena, smiling.

Lena couldn’t help but admire the woman. She was just so soft, so beautiful. So unbelievably real and right there at arms reach.

Lena wanted her so much. So much.

Fuck.

Lena was in so much trouble.

“Call me tomorrow morning and let me know where you want to go for dinner. I have to get back now.” Kara stood up fast. Too fast for Lena’s liking.

She began to walk away, but stopped.

“Oh... almost forgot...” she turned around and locked eyes with Lena, her expression timid. She was blushing. “In case it wasn’t painfully obvious already... I am very attracted to you too.”

Then she smirked and walked away, wiggling that perfect little ass of hers as she disappeared behind the curtains.

Timid one minute, confident as fuck the next. A beautiful enigma.

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy.

She was walking on the moon.


	2. Photograph Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure this fic is going to need more than three chapters... but we'll see...
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the wonderful comments! I really love hearing from you. I like to know if you're enjoying my stories.
> 
> There's no smut in this chapter, but there is a very raunchy scene. You'll see what I mean.  
> Expect smut in the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

_Kara Danvers._

Lena’s thumb hovered over the name in her phone.

It was almost noon. Lena hadn’t called Kara earlier, because she imagined the blonde goddess needed the rest after late nights at work.

Okay. Maybe that was half the truth she was telling herself.

The other half was that she was really nervous. Like, really nervous.

It was such an uncharacteristic feeling.

Women didn’t make Lena Luthor nervous. Lena Luthor made women nervous. That was how it had always been.

But Kara Danvers had to crash land into her heart with her cute smirk and poppy eyes.

Damnit.

Damn a certain dancing little devil.

Okay, don’t damn her at all. That was the last thing Lena wanted. In fact, what Lena wanted was the opposite: to worship Kara Danvers in all of her dreamlike glory.

Lena took a deep breath and hit the name on the screen before she could chicken out.

It rang and rang for what seemed like an eternity.

And then a sleepy Kara picked up with a soft “hello.”

“Kara! I’m so sorry to wake you. I didn’t think you’d still be sleeping. I can call back,” Lena said.

“No, Lena. It’s fine. I usually wake up early, it’s just… I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Is everything okay?”

The line went silent for much too long.

“Kara…”

“I’m here. Sorry… I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I mean, about dinner. I was too excited to sleep. Oh gosh, I’m such a dork.”

Lena smiled and bit her lip.

“Well, if it’s any consolation… I’m excited too. And you already know I can’t stop thinking about you. That’s nothing new.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really smooth?”

“I do get that from time to time,” Lena said playfully.

Since when was Lena playful?

“Ha. I bet you do,” Kara said.

Lena had the odd feeling that her response bothered Kara, from the tone of her voice, she sounded annoyed.

But Lena didn’t comment.

“I made a reservation at The River Café. Have you been there?” Lena said.

“I can’t say I have. But I’ll google the address and meet you there.”

“Let me pick you up.”

Kara didn’t respond.

“Please,” Lena quickly added.

After a few seconds, Kara finally responded.

“I’ll text you my address. By what time should I be ready?”

Lena smirked.

She always got what she wanted.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

Lena said her goodbyes to Kara and headed to the gym.

When she got back, she showered and spent the rest of the afternoon editing photos in her office.

While she was editing, she thought about Kara. She pictured herself bringing Kara over to her penthouse, photographing her magnificent body, finding all the little imperfections that made her human. That’s what Lena loved about photography; the capturing of details. And the human body was the perfect subject to capture in detail.

* * *

The afternoon went by fast. Lena glanced at the clock, it was almost six.

She dressed herself in a black Alexander McQueen lace-trim suit and didn’t bother wearing anything under the suit jacket, deciding she’d much rather tease Kara with her cleavage.

She didn’t do too much in terms of makeup, it was very light, the only thing standing out were her lips. She wore her signature red lipstick.

Lena checked herself out in the mirror one last time and was satisfied with the result. She looked good. And it was all for Kara.

She headed downstairs, and her driver was already waiting for her when she walked outside.

“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. Where to?”

“Hey, Peter. 387 park ave south, please.”

Lena was kind of surprised to find out that Kara lived in one of the nicest buildings in the West Village.

_Looks like she makes a good living working at Moonlight,_ Lena thought.

Lena called Kara and waited for her outside the car.

When Kara came out, Lena’s jaw dropped. She swallowed hard.

Every single atom belonging to Lena Luthor was on fire.

Kara wore a queen red fitted dress with an angular, overlapping bodice that hugged her in all the right places. It was strapless,her neck fully exposed and her exquisite collarbones on full display. She wore matching stiletto heels that made her so much taller.

Lena’s eyes roamed the entirety of Kara’s body until she reached her eyes. Lena could tell Kara was flustered, she’d had the same reaction as her.

When Lena was able to pick her jaw up off the floor, she smiled warmly at Kara and opened the car door for her.

“You’re a vision, Kara,” Lena said.

“Speak for yourself… you look… wow.”

The blonde was blushing profusely.

Lena chuckled. “Thank you, darling. Shall we?”

“So chivalrous,” Kara said. She smirked at Lena as she stepped into the car.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kara was very confused to find out it was empty.

“Uhm, Lena… I think this place is closed.”

That drew a giggle from Lena.

“It’s not closed. I rented the place out for tonight.”

Kara’s jaw dropped.

“Lena! You didn’t have to do that! I mean, I would have been fine with grabbing some street food. This is a bit much, don’t you think?”

Kara must have regretted her words instantly when she saw how Lena’s face fell. She quickly spoke up. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to sound so rude… I… thank you. Really. You didn’t have to do all this, but I’m truly blown away. You just caught me by surprise is all.”

“Maybe it is a bit much. I was just trying to impress you.” Lena smiled sheepishly.

Kara hugged Lena, which caught Lena by surprise. She wasn’t really the affectionate type.

Kara gently pressed her lips to Lena’s cheek.

“Well, consider me impressed. Thank you. Really. Just don’t make a habit of spending so much money on me. I’m a simple girl.”

Lena was smiling like an idiot, thinking about what Kara’s words implied. They had barely started their first date, and Lena already had a feeling there would be many more.

“Oh I doubt that. There’s nothing simple about you, Kara. You’re incredible.”

That earned Lena another kiss on the cheek.

And then the temptress made a show of leaving Lena standing there smiling like an idiot.

Lena watched the walking temptation that was Kara Danvers and was mesmerized.

She shook herself out of the trance and followed Kara.

They dined outside in the patio overlooking the East River. Lena had hired her own musicians and they played soft jazz. The ambience was romantic, with perfect lighting and the river breeze enveloping them.

The chef prepared an exquisite Prix Fixe six course dinner for them, which Kara absolutely loved. Lena was so happy to see the blonde enjoying the food and the view. And of course, Lena was certainly enjoying her own view—the prettiest girl in the world.

Kara was very impressed and she didn’t fail to mention it throughout the night. In fact, she mentioned it twelve times. Lena counted.

By far, Lena’s favorite part of the date was getting to know Kara.

Lena learned that Kara grew up in Midvale, California. She had been adopted at thirteen and was very close with her adoptive family. She had a sister named Alex, who meant the world to her. She was attending Juilliard, which was very expensive and the reason she had to work at the strip club. But she had one rule. She never stripped completely. For her, it was all about dancing.

Maybe that was what intrigued Lena the most, and that was probably the reason why she couldn’t stay away. Maybe she’d hoped that each time would be different and the blonde would change her mind somehow, and Lena could finally see her, fully exposed.

Lena listened closely as Kara spoke, hanging onto every word. She found herself fascinated by the blonde and wanted to know every little thing about her.

Lena observed her, began learning Kara’s little quirks. Like the fact that sometimes she got distracted by the music, or couldn’t help but fidget in her chair, because she was always used to moving and couldn’t sit still for too long.

There were so many layers to Kara that Lena had yet to uncover.

After dinner they danced and, of course, Lena allowed Kara to lead.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into dancing with you. I mean, look at you. You’re so graceful and I look ridiculous. I can’t dance for shit.” Lena was a bit embarrassed.

The blonde giggled. “Oh, shush. You dance just fine,” she said.

They danced for a while, cracking jokes and laughing while the jazzy music played. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she felt lighthearted. She was having so much fun with Kara.

But soon the evening settled and nightfall brought the moon along with it. Neither women wanted the night to end.

“Would you like to come back to my place? Peter can take you home later,” Lena said.

“I’d love to.”

Kara smiled and it made the galaxy in her eyes shine brighter. Lena’s breath was stolen in that moment.

* * *

Lena was amused watching Kara take in the size of her penthouse. Even she had to admit it was opulent. But she’d been so used to opulence growing up as a Luthor, material things didn’t do much in terms of impressing her.

“Holy”—Kara spun around taking in the details—“wow, Lena… this place is… wow…”

Lena chuckled. “That’s the second time tonight that you’re at a loss for words.”

“Yeah… well… can you blame me?”

“Definitely not. It’s a lot to take in,” Lena said, a bit ashamed. 

Why was Lena ashamed about where she lived? Normally she enjoyed seeing the faces of the women she brought over, it was the thing that sealed the deal and had them jumping into bed with her. But with Kara, it suddenly felt like it was not enough in the sense that it was too much. If that makes any sense.

It’s just that Kara was so humble.

“You live here by yourself?” Kara was dumbstruck.

“I do. It’s not mine though. It’s a family property. Mother and Father purchased it about three years ago. They come and stay here during the summer and my brother makes an appearance or two throughout the year whenever he feels like it.”

Lena scrutinized Kara’s reaction. The blonde seemed to be lost in thought.

“Do you ever get lonely?” Kara asked.

The question kind of caught Lena off guard. Nobody had ever asked her something like that. Kara definitely was not afraid to ask whatever was on her mind. She was like a child in that regard.

It was both endearing and terrifying to Lena. Terrifying because Lena had come to find that she was unable to keep anything from Kara. And the curious part was that she didn’t want to.

“I do.”

“Is that why you hookup with so many women?”

Lena’s breath hitched. If she thought she’d been caught off guard before, she was so wrong. Now here’s a question that was definitely unexpected.

“I… Uhm…”

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

But she did. Lena felt like she had to answer that question, because she didn’t want Kara to think that’s what she wanted from her.

“I see my reputation precedes me.” Lena sighed. “Kara… I haven’t hooked up with anyone in a while. I stopped doing that.”

“How come?” That certainly had the blonde’s attention. Kara looked at Lena intensely, trying to figure something out.

“I guess I got tired of meaningless fucks,” Lena said.

Kara’s cheeks got red.

“You know… Winn said you had money and he told me all about your family, but I thought he was exaggerating.” Kara changed the subject. 

Her eyes were exploring the penthouse again.

“Would you like a tour?”

“Yes!” Kara nodded excitedly.

Lena gave Kara a grand tour of her ridiculously expensive penthouse. She observed every reaction the blonde had, memorized them so she would know what she liked and didn’t like.

Although Lena believed it was a bit much, she had to admit that it was a beautiful piece of architecture. It was a modern triplex, luxuriously completed with glass walls, four bedrooms, five bathrooms, an absurdly large living room with an unbelievable view of Manhattan, an indoor mezzanine with a tea room and wine tasting room overlooking the dining area and lounge; the balcony was just as fantastic, hosting an outdoor bar, pool and jacuzzi.

Seeing it through new eyes, Lena realized just how beautiful the place really was. She hadn’t really appreciated her home before. As a spoiled rich girl who always got what she wanted, she never really gave a fuck about the things she had because she had it all. But seeing it all through Kara’s eyes, how the blonde would compliment the architecture and pause by the pieces of artwork displayed throughout the penthouse—always having something to say—for the first time she felt lucky to be a Luthor. There were so many people in the world who didn’t have the luxury to be ungrateful for what they had, and it wasn’t that Lena was ungrateful, but she was never thankful either; she never realized that she should be.

Kara lingered in one of the bedrooms—the one Lena had turned into a library.

Lena quickly discovered it was Kara’s favorite.

“Do you like to read?” Lena asked.

“I do. Very much.”

Lena’s eyes lit up.

They spent nearly an hour in the library, discussing books and sharing their favorites with one another. Lena was happy to find out that Kara was just as much of a bookworm.

The more she got to know Kara, the more she felt drawn to her. Kara was just amazing. She was smart and well spoken. She was capable of keeping aconversation; there wasn’t a single topic that Lena brought up that Kara didn’t already know about. She was also confident despite her bashfulness. She made you see things differently and viewed life through a poetic lens. Kara wasn’t just a pretty face. She was brilliant and kind and one of the most interesting people Lena had ever met.

* * *

Lena and Kara now sat on the living room couch in front of the fireplace. Kara was looking through one of Lena’s portfolios.

Lena couldn’t help but take her in. She looked so soft and relaxed, the light coming from the fire making her features look even more beautiful. Lena was enthralled. She watched as Kara flipped through the pages, the blonde captivated by Lena’s work. She seemed to like it. Each photo drew a distinct reaction, her eyes exploring every detail.

Normally when Lena showed her work to the women she brought over, they’d just quickly skim through and didn’t bother to stop and appreciate the photos.

But Kara wasn’t like those women she brought over, and Lena soon realized she had to stop comparing her to them, because Kara was in a league of her own; no one would measure up to her. She was a starlet, an enchantress, a skyscraper with so many floors to delve into.

“These are incredible, Lena. You really have a way of bringing my emotions to the surface just by looking at a single image. The way you capture these women... you’re just... wow. You’re amazing.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, she smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Kara smiled back, her cheeks slightly rosy. She gazed into Lena’s eyes and the depth of them terrified Lena. Every time Kara looked her in the eyes she felt so vulnerable, like the blonde could read her mind.

Kara turned the page and continued looking through the photos. She paused when she reached a photo of an older woman lying naked on a chaise lounge, legs spread apart; the woman was touching the most private part of her body.

The entire second half of Lena’s portfolio was composed of naked men and women. They were Lena’s favorite. She preferred nude photography; she was infatuated with the human body.

Lena sensed that Kara was tense. Her shoulders were unrelaxed, her face contemplative. Kara was flushed, from her cheeks to her chest. It was as obvious as day is to night. 

“Do you like that one?”

Kara looked up at Lena. “It’s... beautiful.”

Then Kara turned the page and continued viewing the portfolio.

“You know... when I first saw you dancing on the Moonlight stage, my first thought was that I was looking at the most stunning woman I had ever seen. All I wanted was to photograph you. Worship you. Kara, I’ve never felt anything like this before. And I don’t want to jump in so fast, but I know you feel the same connection I feel. Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life and I just wanted you to know that.” Lena didn’t know what had come over her, but seeing Kara sitting on her couch—looking as radiant as ever—made Lena want to pour out confessions.

Kara’s hand froze as she was about to turn the page, her head shot up and she looked at Lena like she couldn’t believe what she’d heard.

There was a long moment of silence and the two women just stared at each other, both breathing faster, their chests rising and falling in synchronization.

“Photograph me.” Kara broke the spell.

Lena searched for any sign of regret to come from those words, but she found nothing. What she saw was a woman sure of herself, who knew what she wanted.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked anyway.

“I want to see my body through your eyes.”

But Lena still searched, and—still—she found nothing. Not a single trace of uncertainty.

Lena stood up and offered Kara her hand. “Come with me.”

Kara let Lena guide her through the penthouse, into the master bedroom.

They stood in front of a bookshelf. Kara looked a bit confused.

“There’s something I didn’t show you.” Lena pulled out a book to reveal a fingerprint scanner. She placed her finger on the scanner until she heard a click.

She pulled the bookshelf—which was no regular bookshelf—exposing the entrance to her favorite room.

Kara froze as soon as she walked in. She didn’t make any attempt to mask her shock.

“Lena, what the fuck?”

Lena didn’t say anything. She just waited for Kara to take it all in.

Kara looked on in wonder, but there was a hint of fear along with the wonderment. No. Not fear. Kara was intimidated.

“You have a sex dungeon hidden behind a wall…” Kara stated, more to herself than to Lena.

Still, Lena remained quiet, waiting for Kara to come down from the shock.

It really was no surprise to Lena. Most of the women she brought in here had about the same reaction. It was a lot to take in though, so Lena was very understanding. She was never offended by their reactions, not even the ones that looked at her in disgust like she was some kind of psycho.

Lena had always been a fan of medieval themes, so she made sure her dungeon lived up to those themes.

The sex dungeon had all her favorite things; from a spanking bench and a wooden bondage cross, to a hanging sex stockade and suspension bar. The dungeon catered to her needs. There were sex slings and swings, a queening chair, and an entire wall showcasing an assortment of paddles and floggers and all sorts of toys. But, by far, Lena’s favorite thing was the main attraction; right in the middle of the room stood a custom butcher block bondage table.

Lena had pictured Kara on that table so many times. She dreamed about laying Kara down on it, spreading those beautiful legs of hers and fucking her until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why are you showing me this? Is this what you want from me? You want me to be some sex slave?” Kara pulled Lena from her reverie. The blonde looked like someone had just kicked her puppy.

“What? No. No, Kara… that’s not what this is. It’s all about pleasure. I enjoy making women feel good. But I’m only into it when it’s something they want. It’s not slavery. It’s submission… it’s trust”—Lena moved closer to Kara, but when she saw the blonde flinch she stopped dead in her tracks—“but that’s not why I brought you here. As much as I would love to fuck you till you're sore, I would never make a move until I knew that’s what you wanted. You said you wanted me to photograph you. I want to photograph you on the table.”

Kara was blushing like nothing Lena had ever seen before. Her face and ears were red, like, really red.

Lena could also tell Kara was embarrassed about jumping to conclusions. She was shamefaced.

“Lena… you’re asking me to trust you, but I barely know you,” Kara said.

“I’m giving you the choice of getting to know me. All of me. I’ve been nothing but open and honest with you tonight. I’m exposing the most private part of my life… I’m choosing to trust you. I guess I’m asking you to do the same.”

There was a long deafening silence. Kara wasn’t speaking and Lena was about to retract everything she said tonight and take her home. Maybe Lena read everything wrong.

“Kara… let’s just go back to the living room. I can see that you’re uncomfortable and that was the last thing I wanted. Please forgive me.” Lena turned to leave, expecting the blonde to follow.

“Wait, Lena.” Kara grabbed her hand.

Lena turned back around, and when she did so, Kara let go of her hand and began to strip.

“I think I’m the one who’s been reading you wrong and jumping to conclusions. I’m sorry. I’ve learned tonight that I shouldn’t assume things… I guess I’ve been too busy comparing you to the people I’ve met at Moonlight, trying to find something wrong… a sign of bad intentions maybe… and that’s not fair to you. You’ve been nothing but respectful…” Kara stood before Lena in just her heels.

But Lena didn’t look at her body. All she could look at were Kara’s eyes.

“I don’t want to be one of those girls you bring home and hookup with. I want to mean something to you, Lena. And maybe that’s why I’ve been so doubtful of you… you were right earlier… your reputation precedes you. I saw it with my own eyes… you taking a different girl home every night… and I don’t judge you for that, I really don’t. But that’s not me. I like you, Lena.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck and smiled self-consciously. “I guess I should have lead with that."

Lena’s smile was wide and bright.

“Let me get my camera. I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” She shot Kara a reassuring smile before walking out.

When Lena came back, Kara was still standing. She’d barely moved from her spot.

“Did you change your mind?” Lena asked. “It’s okay if you did,” she quickly added.

Kara chuckled, which surprised Lena.

“Uhm, no. I didn’t change my mind. I just don’t know how you want me.” Kara was blushing again.

“Sit on the table,” Lena commanded softly.

Kara did as she was told.

“Would you be open to some light bondage? Strictly artistic. Nothing sexual,” Lena said.

Kara contemplated for a moment.

“Okay,” Kara said timidly, still flushed.

Lena went over to the wall and picked up some rope.

She stood in front of Kara. “Hands.”

Kara extended both her arms and Lena began to wrap the rope around her wrists.

When she finished tying her wrists, she moved further back from the table, getting in position to begin taking the photos.

“I want you to spread your legs. As far as they can go.”

Lena watched Kara carefully, searching for any signs of discomfort. But Kara’s expression was unreadable.

Kara spread her legs wide, leaving her thighs on the table and her calves dangling from both sides.

“Now bring your hands to cover your pussy. Knuckles on the table.”

Kara was excellent at following directions. Lena couldn’t help but get aroused. She saw so much potential. Kara was capable of being such a good girl for her.

“Like this?” Kara asked innocently.

“Yes. Just like that.”

Kara’s rosy nipples looked painfully stiff.

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

Fuck. Kara was turned on.

Lena felt like she was on fire. She could feel herself sweating a bit underneath her suit. Maybe she didn’t really think this through.

“Throw your head back. I want to see your neck.”

Again, Kara did as she was told.

Lena started shooting. She moved from right to left, shooting different angles.

Click.

Click.

Click.

“You look perfect, darling. Now look at me.”

Click.

Click.

“Good. Now look down at your hands.”

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

“If only you could see yourself right now. You look so powerful, Kara. So beautiful. So sexy.”

Click.

Click.

“I want you to close your legs and lie down. And pose for me however you want. I want to see what you come up with. Feel free to be as creative as you’d like.”

Kara lied down, she threw her tied hands above her head and arched her back, exposing her ribs.

She looked so good. Lena wanted to run her hands all over that tantalizing body.

“That’s perfect.”

Click.

Click.

Kara turned around, she stretched her arms as far from her face as she could manage, and she bent her legs, crossing her calves.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Lena took a quick look at the photos she’d gotten so far.

Kara looked heavenly. Lena almost couldn’t believe this was happening. After months of pining, she’d finally gotten what she wanted. She felt so lucky. She felt honored that this gorgeous being was allowing her to photograph her in such an intimate way.

Lena was in awe.

And her heart was happy. So happy.

“The camera loves you, darling. You look amazing.”

The little devil brought her calves down and pushed her ass out, sliding her torso slightly, and getting on her knees. She did this slowly, as if she were trying to tease Lena.

Kara kept her chest pressed to the table, her ass was the main attraction.

Scratch that.

Lena almost choked on her own spit when she caught a glimpse of Kara’s pussy from behind.

Kara’s pretty little petals were soaked. That’s how turned on she was.

And all Lena could think about was sliding her tongue through Kara’s folds and tasting the sweetness between her legs.

Then Lena felt guilty for thinking such things while this was supposed to be strictly professional. But holy shit. Kara liked this. She liked being tied up. Lena could see it, how relaxed she was despite the arousal. She looked so natural, so comfortable, in her element.

A huge part of Lena didn’t want to take photos of Kara’s most intimate part. She didn’t like the idea of having anyone else looking at photos of a naked Kara. She wanted Kara all to herself. So she went over to the table and started untying Kara’s wrists.

Kara gave her a questioning look.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re finished here. I have enough photos,” Lena’s voice was colder than she’d intended.

“But”—

Kara was about to protest but Lena cut her off with a look.

However, Lena immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt expression on Kara’s face.

Kara went from being a sexy goddess to a pouting puppy and suddenly all Lena wanted to do was punch herself in the face for hurting this perfect little rose.

Lena hated this side of herself; the side that was nonsensically jealous and possessive.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena gazed into Kara’s eyes pleadingly.

“What just happened? I was enjoying myself… I thought you were too…”

“The truth?” Lena asked.

“Always.”

Lena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I got stupidly jealous.”

Kara looked so confused. “Why?”

“Because I’m ridiculous. That’s why.” Lena’s head fell in shame.

Kara rose from her position and sat on the edge of the table. She took Lena’s wrist and pulled her closer and then cupped Lena’s cheek, bringing her head up so they were face to face.

“Lena… talk to me.”

Lena sighed and made an exasperated sound. “I saw how turned on you were and all of a sudden I felt sick just thinking about anyone else seeing those photos. It’s stupid, I know. But I couldn’t help it. The thought of someone else seeing you naked doesn’t sit well with me. In fact, it boils my blood… I’m… I’m sorry, Kara. I feel very protective of you… and… and I also can’t help but want you all to myself.”

Lena couldn’t read Kara’s expression.

“Is it weird that I like that about you?” Kara asked.

Lena didn’t respond.

“Lena… I feel weird. Like tonight was a revelation for me. I didn’t think I liked any of this, but being in here with you… I think that’s why I was defensive earlier, because… the thought of you doing things to me in this dungeon is not so unpleasant after all… in fact… it’s not unpleasant at all. It’s actually terrifyingly arousing.” Kara was smiling, but it was so timid that it made Lena feel warm inside.

“Kara,” Lena spoke her name softly, in a way that was now reserved just for Kara’s ears. It was sweet and low, almost reverent.

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do,” Kara breathed.

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks and leaned in gradually until their lips finally met.

The kiss was slow and seductive and sweet; Kara’s mouth tasted like the dessert they’d had at The River Cafe. It made every nerve ending in Lena’s body react, igniting into icy flames that were soon extinguished by water and then her body was a waterfall and everything was serene; it was like nothing she’d experienced before. Too perfect to comprehend, yet somehow, suddenly, life made sense. It was as if Lena’s lips were an unfinished puzzle and Kara’s lips were the missing piece.

Lena stood between a naked Kara, kissing her fervently, yet nothing about the exchange felt sexual.

They were just two women giving into their desire to be close to each other.

And after so much yearning, nothing had ever felt more right for Lena.

Kara was the one to pull away first, she was out of breath.

She pressed her forehead to Lena’s and sighed contently.

“Lena…”

“Mmm. I love hearing my name coming out of your mouth.” Lena smiled.

She felt so warm, so complete.

“As much as I don’t want to… I have to go. It’s getting late,” Kara said.

Lena pulled away slightly, their faces were still close.

“Stay.”

Kara held Lena’s gaze searchingly.

“We’ll just sleep. I promise. I just… I just want to hold you tonight. Is that okay?” Lena’s eyes were pleading.

Kara responded with a kiss. She pulled Lena in and crashed her lips onto hers.

This kiss was different.

It was hungry. More intense.

But it ended far too quickly.

“I want to stay. I really do…” Kara said.

“I sense a but…”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can’t handle being in a bed with you right now”—Kara smiled and bit her lips—“and I really think we should try going slow for now… if that’s okay with you… I mean… I’m not trying to assume anything… or that you want to… you know… be serious or something… but I like you. And if you maybe want to try this whole dating thing… I’d like that. I mean, if you want. If that’s not what you want then we can just be friends. No big deal”—

Lena cut Kara’s rambling off with a fierce kiss.

When she pulled away, she was laughing.

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

Lena placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose, drawing a giggle from the little goddess.

“And there’s no way in hell I can just be friends with you, Kara Danvers. I like you too. A lot. More than you can imagine. So we can go as slow as you want. I am all yours. At your disposal. At your mercy. Whatever you want.” Lena was smiling brightly. For the first time in a very long time, her smile reached her eyes.

Kara couldn’t help but beam. Lena’s smile was contagious.

“Alright, darling. Let’s get you home.”

Lena and Kara left the dungeon, and while Kara got dressed Lena called her driver.

He arrived not long after.

“I have a gallery show next week and I would love to have you there as my date. If that’s alright with you.” Lena arms rested on the car’s open window.

“I would love to be your date.” Kara gave Lena’s arm a little squeeze.

“Perfect. I’ll text you the details. But I’d love to see you before then. Can I call you tomorrow?” Lena said.

“You don’t have to ask. You can call me whenever you like.” Kara pulled Lena in for a quick kiss. They both smiled into it.

“Noted.” Lena gave Kara another peck on the lips before pushing herself off the car.

“Goodnight, Lena Luthor.” Kara shot Lena her killer megawatt smile accompanied by a wink.

Lena blew Kara a kiss. “Goodnight, darling.”

The car started moving and Lena watched as Peter drove off with her little goddess. She was left standing there smiling like an idiot, which was now a common occurrence since Kara had blasted into her life and turned it upside down the moment her eyes landed on the angel in that Moonlight stage.

Just like that, the notorious ladies man was captured. Kara Danvers had Lena wrapped around her beautiful fingers and she didn’t even know it. And for once, Lena didn’t care about what that could mean. Kara Danvers could shatter her heart into a million pieces and she would gladly welcome the pain if it meant getting to see those galaxy eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you think? (;


	3. Home Was Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Lena's gallery show arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me longer than the last two, mainly because I wanted to do it justice.  
> I decided to do it from Kara's point of view to switch things up a bit and make it interesting. 
> 
> As requested, this fic will be longer than 3 chapters. I've decided to end it at 5. Since I already know how it's going to end. 
> 
> I said this chapter would have smut, and it has a lot of it... hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Your comments make my day, so please continue to give me your input! 
> 
> Enjoy! 😉

**Kara’s POV:**

Lena.

Gosh, Kara couldn’t stop thinking about her.

She had replayed the events of last night in her head over and over again, and every time she’d bite her lip and squeeze her thighs together in hopes that the fire between her legs would calm.

Posing for Lena naked in her sex dungeon had been a discovery, an epiphany of her deepest and darkest fantasies. She ached for Lena’s touch. She found herself wanting to submit to the marvel of a woman. She wanted to be thoroughly fucked by Lena, taken anyway Lena desired.

It was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

Kara hadn’t really considered herself a sexual person before. In her past relationships sex had just been about connection more than pleasure. The sex had been pretty vanilla, if you ask her. And the only times she’d ever come in her life was by her own hand, and also with that one girl she hooked up with in high school, which had been gratifying, she’ll admit, but nothing earth-shattering. It was relief for a temporary itch, but eventually that itch always came back and the relief wouldn’t last long.

Kara couldn’t help but think that it would be different with Lena, a far cry from the mediocre sex she’d had in the past.

It was with those thoughts that Kara lay on her couch in the middle of the afternoon, her legs spread open for wandering fingers, and Lena’s name on her breath like a wild wind.

She just couldn’t stop herself from picturing Lena’s perfect hands roaming her body, touching the most intimate parts of her. Kara pictured Lena bending her over the table, pressing and holding her neck down while her hands are tied behind her back. She pictured Lena thrusting into her from behind, fucking her so hard to the point where her legs give out.

“Lena! Fuck… oh, Lena! Yes! Yes! Right there… fuck!” Kara screamed out to an empty apartment. She had two fingers deep in her pussy while she rubbed her swollen clit tirelessly with her other hand. With each thrust, she imagined Lena’s fingers inside her, filling her up wondrously.

Kara’s breathing was labored and thick, her moans echoed throughout her living room. She was on the brink of release, getting close, so close. She curled her fingers, hitting that well known spot she knew would send her over the edge, and— _oh fuck_ —that felt amazing. She felt the pressure, her walls tight around her fingers, and then a wonderfully violent wave of relief.

A slew of curses erupted from her mouth as she came, and she called out for Lena, the woman’s name leaving her lips like some sacred secret whispered in the ether.

It was a sensationally intense experience. One she’d never had before, certainly not by her own hand. She almost couldn’t believe it.

She waited for the heavy rise and fall of her chest to settle. When she finally relaxed, she stood up from the couch and blushed when she saw the size of the wet spot on it.

“Look what you do to me, Lena Luthor...” she whispered to herself with a smirk and lip between her teeth.

You know that saying, _“speak of the devil...”?_

Well, the devil appeared in the form of a phone call and she was no devil at all.

“Lena...” Kara picked up her phone and facepalmed herself for sounding like she’d just been caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

“Uh... hey, Kara. Sorry I’m just now calling. I didn’t want to wake you... considering it’s Sunday....” Lena sounded a bit off.

“Lena, is everything okay? You sound weird.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just... my brother... he showed up out of nowhere this morning. I’m just a bit annoyed.”

“How come?”

The line was silent for a few seconds.

“Lena?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I was just in my head... anyways, don’t mind me. My brother is just an asshole and now I have to deal with him until he leaves. He claims to have come to see my show, but I doubt that. He’s probably waiting for Mother to come see the show so he can ask her for money. He doesn’t really give a fuck about my photography. Or anything other than himself really...” Lena’s voice cracked at the end.

There must have been more to the story, but Kara wasn’t going to push. 

But the one thing that she was definitely going to do was distract Lena, because she hated how sad Lena’s voice sounded. And that was just unacceptable.

“Why don’t you leave your bother for a bit and hang out with me? I was going to grab a bite from the diner... you know the one on eighth? And we can maybe go watch a movie after... how does that sound?”

“A movie?”

“Yeah... or does the mighty Lena Luthor not watch movies?” Kara arched an eyebrow in question—not that Lena could see it.

“No... I mean, yeah I watch movies. It’s just... I haven’t been to a movie theatre in a long time. I certainly can’t remember the last time I went to the theatre with a pretty girl.” Lena’s mood seemed to lighten.

“In that case... it’s my treat”—

“No. That’s out of the question. It’s my treat,” Lena cut her off.

“Lena...” Kara protested.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour. See you soon, darling,” Lena said. She hung up before Kara even had the chance to object.

Going to the diner became a frequent thing for Kara and Lena. They spent the next week and a half going on dates, texting and talking on the phone during their free time, and Lena would go see Kara at the club every night the blonde worked—which was mostly on weeknights. 

Lena revamped her schedule to fit Kara into her life. She’d do photo shoots mostly in the mornings and sometimes early afternoons so she could spend the later part of the day with Kara once she got home from school.

True to her word, Lena had allowed Kara to set the pace, so they hadn’t had sex yet. As much as Kara wanted to—and oh she definitely wanted to—she was still apprehensive because of the brunette’s history with women.

Kara was afraid that once Lena had her in that way, she’d change her mind. It was a stupid thought fed by Kara’s insecurities. Not to mention she felt like an even bigger idiot for thinking that whenever she’d catch Lena staring when she thought Kara wasn’t looking.

Lena looked at Kara like she was scared Kara would disappear. It broke Kara’s heart because she could see that Lena was also insecure, as if she felt undeserving of Kara.

And that wasn’t just Kara overthinking or reading too much into things, no, Lena had said just as much. She would constantly remind her of how lucky she felt that Kara was even entertaining the possibility of dating her.

This strong, sexy, dominant, and usually confident woman thought Kara was too good for her. And that was, quite frankly, so ridiculous.

The more Kara spent time with Lena, the more her brain confirmed what her heart had been shouting since the moment their eyes met.

She was falling for Lena. And it wasn’t happening slowly either. It was hitting her like a rocket blasting through the atmosphere, and her attempt to try and stop it was futile, there was no getting hold of these emotions now.

Lena was as inescapable to Kara as nature is to humans.

What made Lena all the more special was how she treated Kara. Lena was dominant by nature. She was used to having everything she wanted, she knew how to command everybody’s presence, and the people that came across her respected her—not by choice either—because Lena was just scarily alluring. Even if you sensed danger, you were willing to dive into her orbit head first and think about the consequences later.

But Kara was the exception. Lena was so sweet with her, the tooth-rotting kind of sweet that Kara adored. She was honest and patient and protective. She listened to Kara—actually listened—and never made Kara feel inferior. In fact, she lifted her up, reminded her of her worth.

Being with Lena felt good, natural even. Like she’d been waiting her whole life for a place to feel like home, only to find out that home wasn’t a place at all; home was a woman.

Home was Lena Luthor.

* * *

The day of Lena’s gallery show arrived. It was a Wednesday, the middle of the week, and Kara had asked for the night off.

Kara spent two hours in front of the mirror, trying on different outfits. She had to look perfect. Or at least that’s what she told herself. She wanted to look flawless since she was going to be meeting Lena’s family and friends.

She settled for a simple yet elegant black dress that accentuated her curves. The heels she wore were the same color as the dress and shorter than usual, wanting to accommodate to Lena’s height. And she wore minimal makeup; just some powder and mascara along with red lips. She decided to leave her hair down in waves.

When she was finished she made her way down to the lobby of her building and waited.

Peter was sent to pick Kara up and drive her to the gallery. It was a short drive from Kara’s apartment.

Lena was waiting for her at the entrance. She had asked Kara to text her when she was getting close.

Kara nearly fainted when she saw Lena in her burgundy suit. The top three buttons of her blouse were open, leaving a perfect view of Lena’s succulent chest. She wore black heels, higher than normal, no doubt trying to surpass Kara’s height and achieving tremendously by the looks of it. Her hair was tied up in a sleek ponytail and her makeup was similar to Kara’s, except the red of her lips was a deeper burgundy.

Kara got out of the car a little too fast and nearly tripped, but Lena was there to steady her.

“Careful, darling,” Lena said.

She was amused by Kara’s clumsiness.

Kara felt the heat of embarrassment take over.

“Golly, I’m a total klutz. Lena… you look… breathtaking.”

Lena smiled in a way that Kara had come to realize was reserved just for her.

“Thank you, Kara. You took the words out of my mouth. You look incredible.” Lena kissed Kara on the cheek, but Kara turned her head and crashed her lips onto Lena’s.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling wide.

“Come on… let’s go inside.”

Lena held her arm out for Kara to take. Kara happily laced their arms together.

When they walked into the gallery Kara’s eyes widened in amazement. Every white wallwas filled with black and white photo’s. Some Lena had showed her and others she hadn’t seen before.

The gallery was packed. People were gathered in front of the photographs, some were by the buffet table and others were by the makeshift bar.

Lena held Kara’s waist as they walked towards a group of people. Kara’s breathing sped up. She was so nervous.

 _This is it,_ she thought.

When they got to the group everyone immediately stopped their conversation and turned around. They all smiled warmly at Kara.

“Darling, these are my best friends... Sam Arias, Jack Spheer, and Andrea Rojas”—Lena pointed at each one”—and this is Ruby, Sam’s daughter.”

They all greeted Kara collectively.

“It’s so nice to meet you all. I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara brought out her charming smile, the one usually kept tucked away for strangers.

“Oh we know who you are. Lena won’t shut up about you,” Sam said. She was smirking.

Kara was blushing lightly. “All good things, I hope.”

“Great things,” Andrea said with a wink.

“You’re so pretty,” Ruby said.

Kara shot her a warm smile. “Thank you, Ruby. But I gotta say... you’re the prettiest girl in here tonight.”

That made Ruby beam. She looked up at Sam who was smiling softly. 

“This one’s a keeper, Lena. Pretty and sweet,” Jack said in his British accent. He winked at Kara.

The group chatted for a bit. Kara was feeling very welcomed by Lena’s friends. Andrea, in particular, was very cool. She was also a photographer, and couldn’t stop marveling over Lena’s photo’s.

Kara was happy to see Lena relaxed.

It didn’t last long, though. Lena’s light mood soured when her family arrived.

In walked Lionel and Lillian Luthor along with Lex.

“Lena, sweetheart”—Lionel kissed his daughter on the cheek—“this is incredible.”

“Don’t encourage her, Lionel. She might as well direct a porno. This is what you call art? This is a disgrace,” Lillian said. She was disgusted and did nothing to hide it.

Lionel looked at Lena and offered a sympathetic smile.

Lena’s friends all looked at each other knowingly. And Kara caught a glimpse of Sam mouthing “here we go” to the rest of the group.

“Mother, behave...” Lex hugged Lena and nearly stumbled backwards as he greeted the rest of the group. He turned towards Kara. “Sorry about our mother. You must be Kara... now tell me... how did you manage to get this one here to settle for one piece of ass? You must be incredible in the sack if”—

“Lex!” Lena cut him off. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? You’re drunk!”

“Lex had a few drinks on his way. I’d hardly call that being drunk, Lena. You’re always so theatrical,” Lillian spat out.

“And you always baby him! To the point where you can’t see he has an actual problem.” Lena was visibly upset. Kara took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly to get her to relax. But it didn’t work. Lena was shaking.

“Now, now... let’s not cause a scene,” Lionel began to pull Lillian away from the group.

“I want you to leave. All of you,” Lena said to her family.

“Oh don’t be dramatic, Lena. We’re here to support you,” Lillian said. She smiled at Lena and it was the most insincere smile Kara had ever seen. Lillian then turned to Kara. “And you must be my daughters latest conquest. I would say it’s nice to meet you, but let’s skip the part where we pretend you’ll be in my daughters life for more than a month.”

Kara was caught by surprise by Lillian’s outburst.

“Get out, mother! Get out before I have security escort you out!” Lena shouted.

Everyone in the gallery turned to see the spectacle. Lillian was smirking, happy that she got a rise out of Lena.

Sam grabbed Lena’s shoulder. “She’s not worth it, Lena. Let’s just enjoy the show. Come on.”

Lena turned to leave.

“We’ll see you at home. And please do us the courtesy of not bringing your whores around while we’re here.”

Lena froze and Kara’s hold on her hand tightened.

“That’s enough, Lillian!” Lionel roared.

Lillian immediately took her leave and Lex followed suit.

Lena remained frozen. Her breathing had become rougher. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Kara could see she was trying to fight off tears.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know she’d act this way,” Lionel said.

“Yes you did. You know exactly how she is. You’re just sorry that she pulled this shit in public.” Lena’s voice was shaky.

“Lena…” he said.

“Can you just leave? Please.” Lena pulled Kara’s hand and guided her to the bar.

Kara looked back and saw Lionel leaving.

The group stayed behind and they all looked at Kara apologetically.

Everyone in the room had gone back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

At the bar, Lena was on her third glass of scotch. Kara had decided not to drink in case Lena got drunk and she’d need to be taken care of.

Lena’s agent came over to discuss some things, and then Lena had to make her rounds and interact with the guests. Her agent wouldn’t leave her side the rest of the night.

Kara stayed behind with Lena’s friends and the group chatted and got to know each other. They told Kara stories about Lena’s youth and her upbringing with the Luthor’s. They told her about Lex and how he used to be a really good brother to Lena, but that all changed a few years back when he lost his fiancé in a car crash. That’s when his alcoholism began. He’d had multiple stints in rehab throughout the years but it hadn’t helped.

Kara now understood why Lex was a sore subject for Lena. She had tried to discuss him with her multiple times, but she never gave too much information.

Lena’s friends didn’t mention anything else on on the subject. They continued to chat as they viewed Lena’s photo’s.

The show ended quicker than Kara expected.

All of Lena’s guests had left including her friends. The last ones left were Kara and Lena and the cleanup staff. Even Lena’s agent had left.

Kara found Lena by the bar.

“Lena…” Kara said.

Lena looked up and smiled. But it didn’t reach her eyes. “Hey, darling. Ready to go home?”

“Are you?” Kara gave Lena a knowing smile.

Lena sighed. “Would it be okay if I stayed at your place tonight? I honestly don’t feel like going home. I don’t want to deal with my family.”

“Of course,” Kara said.

Kara waited for Lena to have a few more drinks and then Lena called Peter to pick them up. The drive back to Kara’s apartment was silent. Lena held Kara’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go even as they arrived and got out of the car.

They made their way up to Kara’s apartment and when Kara grabbed her keys to open the door she paused, Lena noticed she was a bit nervous. It was the first time Lena had come up to her apartment—it was the first time she’d actually be going inside.

“Kara... are you okay?” Lena placed her hand over Kara’s as she was opening the door.

“Yes... I... I’m okay.”

Lena cupped Kara’s face and turned it so that Kara was facing her, her thumb tracing lines along her jaw.

“Darling, you know I don’t expect anything, right? I just want to be with you. I’ll sleep on the couch if that makes you feel more comfortable.”

Kara chuckled and Lena looked at her like she’d grown a second head.

“Babe, that’s not why I’m nervous. Believe me. I want that. I want us to take that next step. I was just nervous thinking about how messy I left the apartment.” Kara chuckled again and Lena visibly relaxed and smiled.

“You’re ridiculous. Open the damn door.” Lena smirked.

“I know, I know. I’m going...”

Kara opened the door and held it open for Lena to walk inside. Lena looked around, taking in the place. Kara was relieved when she noticed she hadn’t left that big of a mess.

Compared to Lena’s apartment, Kara’s place was unassuming if a bit gauche. It was a one bedroom, two bath apartment. The kitchen, which doubled as the dining area as well, was the first thing to greet you when you walked in and to the right was the living room. The walls were white and on them hung decorations and art and picture frames that made up the life of Kara Danvers. It was small, but it was home.

“It’s not much compared to your place, but welcome to my humble abode,” Kara said. She was smiling shyly.

“It’s perfect, darling.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles, smiling as she pulled away.

“Is that your sister?” Lena asked, pointing to a photo on the wall. It was a picture of her andAlex on a beach back in Midvale, Kara was around fifteen at the time.

“Yeah, that’s Alex.”

“I have a similar photo of me and Lex. It was taken on our first trip to Hawaii.” Lena had a sad faraway look in her eyes.

“I think I saw that photo. It’s in your room, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kara followed suit. She took Lena’s hand and held it on her lap. She squeezed it encouragingly and traced patterns on it.

“Lex and I have a complicated history. We used to be super close. But that changed years ago.”

“When his fiancé died,” Kara stated. Lena gave her a questioning look. “Your friends told me that his fiancé died. They didn’t say much about it though.”

Lena closed her eyes. Kara could tell she was trying to reign in her emotions.

“Mercy Graves. That was her name.” Lena paused and looked at Kara. Kara nodded, giving her the go ahead to continue. “Mercy was my first relationship. Long before Lex and her got together. She was the one who introduced me to the world of BDSM. And the first woman I loved. After her, no one could measure up…”—Lena was tearing up—“when she became Lex’s girlfriend a year after we ended things, I felt betrayed. I felt used… Lex and I got into a huge fight. Things with him started going downhill from there. I became resentful that he chose her over me. I lost my brother because of her… and I hated them so much—I hated her so much… for a while I went off the deep end. Started doing drugs and drinking. I was drinking a lot. Hooking up a lot. I gave up on relationships. I swore I would never be in one again…”

Kara placed a comforting hand on the back of Lena’s neck.

“When she died…”—Lena continued. Her voice was shaky and filled with emotion—“it was like my heart broke all over again. And Lex was never the same after that. I had to step up and take care of him. I couldn’t grieve because I was too busy helping him through his grief. As much as things had changed between him and I, I couldn’t just leave him alone. He’s my brother. I had to be there for him… I had to be…”

Lena hid her face in her hands and broke down.

Kara pulled Lena into her arms and Lena buried her face on Kara’s chest. Lena fisted Kara’s dress and held on tight, crying in Kara’s arms. Kara drew soothing circles on the brunette’s back and caressed her cheek.

“I’ve got you. Let it all out. I’ve got you, baby,” Kara said, placing a kiss on Lena’s head.

They remained like that for a while, Kara just holding Lena, letting her get everything off her chest. Kara knew she needed this. This strong, dominant woman also hurt. She was just as human as all of us and she was in pain, and all Kara wanted to do was take care of her.

When the crying stopped and Lena’s breathing slowed down, she looked up at Kara with grateful eyes and kissed her softly, their lips moving oh so slowly. They kissed until Kara pulled away, holding Lena’s face in her hands.

“Let’s go to bed,” Kara whispered.

Kara got off the couch and took Lena’s hand and guided her to the bedroom.

She sat Lena down on the edge of the bed and got on her knees in front of the brunette. She began taking off her heels, massaging her feet as each one came off. And then Kara stood and pulled down the zipper of her dress, shimmying out of it and kicking off her own heels. She spread Lena’s legs and stood between them in her red lace underwear.

She bent down, grabbing Lena’s face and taking her lips into a deep and hungry kiss. Lena scooted back on the bed, giving Kara space to get on her knees between her.

The kiss became erratic, sensual and sloppy, and Kara desperately removed Lena’s suit jacket, discarding it on the floor. Lena grabbed Kara’s hips and deepened the kiss as Kara untucked her blouse from her pants and unbuttoned it. Kara’s movements were frenzied and needy. She kissed Lena’s neck, peppered kisses along her collarbones as she removed her shirt.

Lena suddenly switched their position and had Kara on her back. Kara was breathing heavily, eyes dark like a demon, watching Lena undo her pants and take them off. Kara bit her lip and stared at Lena’s body unabashedly. Lena returned the favor, gazing at Kara’s body with a hunger that sent shivers down Kara’s spine and made her pussy throb.

God was a woman and that woman was Lena, ineffable in all her beauty.

Kara pulled her goddess down for another searing kiss, her tongue searching, exploring Lena’s mouth.

Lena pulled away, their lips popping apart with a string of saliva. “Do you have any toys?”

Kara’s chest was rising and falling quickly, she could barely breathe in anticipation for what was to come. “Just a bullet and a dildo… they’re in the closet in one of the drawers.”

“We’re going shopping tomorrow when you get back from school. I’m going to get you more toys… do you have to pee?” Lena said as she got off the bed and started walking towards the closet.

“Uhm… now that you mention it, yeah. A little.”

“Go pee and I want you naked when you come out of that bathroom. Don’t take long.” Lena’s voice was demanding, far from sweet.

Kara was so turned on it was almost painful.

When she finished in the bathroom and walked out into the room, Lena was standing by the bed, naked and waiting.

She looked so powerful, so exquisite. Kara wanted nothing more than to submit to the goddess in front of her.

Lena smirked at her, as if she had read Kara’s thoughts.

“Come here, darling,” she said to Kara.

Kara walked slowly, watching as Lena worshipped her top to bottom with her ravenous stare.

When she reached the edge of the bed where Lena was standing, Kara noticed a tie folded neatly on the bed next to the dildo and bullet.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara breathed.

“Since we don’t have much to play with, tonight’s going to be pretty simple. But I need you to pick a safe word. I know we haven’t discussed soft or hard limits, however, since we’re not in the dungeon right now, I don’t think that’s necessary… now… I need you to tell me that you’ve really thought this through… being with me in this way, I mean. I can make you feel things you’ve never felt before, Ms. Danvers. But you need to trust me, completely submit to me. Are you willing to do that, Kara?”

Kara closed the distance between them and crashed her lips onto Lena’s. Lena immediately pulled away.

“The moment we cross the door that separates the bedroom from the rest of the apartment, I am in charge. Is that understood?”

Lena’s commanding voice did indescribable things to Kara. She could feel the slickness between her legs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara said softly, biting her lip.

“Good girl. I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now… I won’t say it again, Kara. Pick a safe word.”

“Moonstone.” It was the first word to pop into Kara’s head.

Lena nodded. “That’s perfect, darling.”

Kara stood there with her arms behind her back, waiting for Lena to give her instructions.

“Get on the bed. I want you on your knees,” Lena said. Her voice was strong, not a trace of hesitation or nervousness.

Kara did as she was told. Her heart was racing and she was dripping with need. Kara had never been this aroused, this thrilled, in her entire life.

Lena grabbed the bullet and got on the bed behind Kara. She pressed her chest to Kara’s back and Kara could feel how hard Lena’s nipples were.

Lena cupped Kara’s breast and ran her thumb over her nipple, she sprinkled kisses along Kara’s neck, behind her ear, then nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

“You’re not going to come until I allow it. Got it?” Lena whispered. She ran her tongue along Kara’s ear and resumed her kisses on Kara’s neck.

Kara just nodded.

Lena stopped her ministrations and Kara whined.

“Uh-uh, I need you to be vocal. Whenever I ask you something, you respond. Okay, baby?”

“Mh-hmm… yes… yes, Lena.”

“Mmm, good girl.” Lena resumed her ministrations and turned on the bullet.

Kara moaned and closed her eyes in anticipation. She needed Lena to touch her, she needed Lena to fuck her already.

Lena pinched Kara’s nipple and began playing with it, twirling it between her thumb and index finger. She brought the bullet onto her other nipple and the vibrations made Kara shake.

“Do you like that, sweet girl?” Lena whispered.

“Mmm… yes… fuck, Lena…”

Kara squeezed her thighs together, seeking some friction and relief, but Lena did not like that. She pushed Kara down and pressed her face to the bed, eliciting a moan from Kara. Lena dropped the bullet, and grabbed the tie and took Kara’s hands, tying them behind her back. Once she was satisfied with the knot, she grabbed the dildo, spread Kara’s legs and held her down. Kara’s entire upper body was pressed to the bed, and her ass was hanging in the air.

“Tell me, sweet girl… is that pussy ready for me?”

“Yes… yes, Ms. Luthor,” Kara moaned.

Lena ran the dildo through Kara’s folds, earning a guttural moan which made Lena groan in response.

Kara moved her hips to grind on the dildo and Lena stopped.

She spanked Kara, so hard that Kara was sure it would leave a mark. But the pain was such a turn on for Kara that she ground her hips again so she could earn another slap.

And earn one she did. Lena slapped her, harder this time.

Again.

And again.

And again.

The last slap was the hardest and Kara’s ass burned in the most delicious way.

Kara was a moaning mess.

“Such a good girl…” Lena bit Kara’s ass, soothing each bite with a wet kiss.

Kara couldn’t take it anymore. Her pussy begged for Lena’s attention.

“Please, Lena… fuck me… please, baby,” Kara’s voice was thick with need.

Lena pressed her torso down on Kara’s back and aligned the dildo at Kara’s entrance. Kara’s hands were caught underneath Lena, she was unable to move.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Kara. You’ve earned it, baby,” Lena whispered.

She bit Kara’s shoulder and thrust into her deeply.

Kara let out a long and sinful moan.

Just when Kara thought she was taking it all in, Lena’s thrusts became faster and impossibly deeper. Kara knew she wasn’t going to last long. Her legs were already shaking and her insides contracting.

Kara shut her eyes, trying to focus on not coming, remembering Lena’s words from earlier.

Lena sensed what she was doing. “It’s okay, baby. You can come. You can come for me, sweet girl.”

Lena’s voice was less harsh, almost sweet. She thrusted faster, relentlessly.

Kara had never felt anything like it. She felt so full, so complete. Taking it all from her goddess willingly.

“Lena...”

“Does that feel good, darling?”

“Yes... yes, baby. So good... so... so full... fuck!”

Lena angled the dildo so that it was hitting Kara’s special spot, drawing out filthy moans. They were loud and shameless.

“Such a good girl... taking it all for me,” Lena breathed.

Kara felt a pause in time. Her tight walls clenched around the dildo, her legs began to shake uncontrollably and she was shouting Lena’s name like it was her last mission on earth.

And then suddenly a release coursed through her like a raging waterfall plunging into a pool below.

Lena waited for Kara to come down from her peak, kissing her cheek and running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara opened her eyes and could see stars, literally, from squeezing them so hard.

Lena pulled out and Kara let out a whiny moan from the loss. Lena then untied her hands and flipped Kara over, allowing her to lie more comfortably on her back. Kara pulled Lena in for a lazy kiss. They remained like that, naked bodies pressed flush against each other as they worshipped each other’s mouths with their tongues.

As they continued kissing, Lena’s hands traveled down Kara’s body, reaching between her legs and gliding her fingers through Kara’s slickness. She rubbed circles on Kara’s clit, working her up again.

“Oh god, Lena...”

This time, Lena was gentle. So gentle it made Kara’s heart stop and she felt a knot form in her throat from the overwhelming feelings she held for the woman on top of her.

Lena looked at her with so much love it scared Kara. But not because she was scared of the love, no, she felt it too, what scared her was hurting Lena. It was the last thing she wanted, because if she’d learned something from tonight, it was that Lena was just as human and just as vulnerable as her. Just as capable of being hurt.

She pushed that fear out of the way and promised herself not to hurt Lena. And so she kissed her with all the love she felt in that moment, and it took both their breaths away.

Lena positioned herself so that she was riding Kara’s thigh as she continued her ministrations on Kara’s pussy.

Kara could feel Lena’s juices trickling down her thigh, and the noises of Lena moaning and rubbing herself on Kara along with the noises of Lena’s fingers on her pussy were almost too much to bare.

Lena made such pretty noises.

“Kara...”

Kara looked at Lena in awe. The brunette’s eyes were closed shut, and she was grinding down harder, moaning with every movement.

“Lena... look at me please... look at me, my love,” Kara breathed.

Lena opened her eyes, they were so green, so earthly and beautiful. All Kara wanted to do was get lost in that forest.

Lena’s fingers traveled lower and paused at Kara’s entrance, waiting for permission.

“Please,” Kara moaned.

Lena entered Kara with three fingers, using her thigh to help with the thrusts as she continued to grind on Kara.

“Fuck, Kara...”

Lena thrust into her harder, going deeper each time, her palm hitting Kara’s clit. She curled her fingers, reaching the spot she knew would drive Kara insane, all the while grinding messily on Kara’s thigh.

“Lena, I’m...”

Kara was cut off by another wave of ecstasy rippling through her. Her back arched, her toes curled, and Lena’s obscene moans sent her over the peak.

She reached her climax with a slew of curses and Lena’s name on her lips like a prayer, while Lena yelled out her name and went limp on top of her, their bodies meeting like sword and shield.

It took them a few minutes to control their breathing and Lena finally removed her fingers from inside Kara.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest and Kara held her, running her fingers up and down Lena’s spine. They remained in comfortable silence for a while, hearing each other breathing and feeling their pulses beating, nearly breaking free from the ribcages that bound them.

“Kara…” Lena broke the silence.

“Hmm?”

Lena crossed her arms atop Kara’s chest and rested her chin on them. She looked at Kara intently. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Done what?” Kara’s eyes were curious.

“I’ve never made love to someone. It’s not in my nature to be gentle. I mean, I have been forced to be gentle before, but it’s never come natural… but you… you bring out a side of me that I thought had died long ago.” Lena’s voice was soft, so vulnerable.

“What about Mercy?”

“She never let me touch her. I think maybe I could have been gentle with her. I could have made love to her. But I wasn’t allowed,” Lena said.

“So you were her sub?”

“Yes. She was my mistress.”

Ah… things made so much sense now.

“When you said you felt betrayed… what exactly did you mean by that?”

Lena sighed. “Mercy never wanted to submit to me. I submitted to her despite every bone in my body screaming at me not to. Being a Dom comes natural to me… even before I knew about BDSM… but I loved her so much I was willing to thwart my nature. And she took that for granted. She used me and when she was done with me she moved on… and what hurt the most is that my brother got to have what I couldn’t… a submissive Mercy.”

Kara couldn’t help but think it all sounded so poetic.

“But I don’t want to talk about Mercy anymore,” Lena added. “That’s not why I brought this up… I just wanted you to know that you’re special, Kara. I’ve never felt this way before. Not even with Mercy… you… you make me feel like everything I’ve ever been through in life was meant to lead me to you.”

Kara suddenly felt something cold and wet dribbling down her cheeks. She didn’t realize she was crying until Lena wiped her cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

“Lena, I…”

“Shh… it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything yet.” Lena leaned in for a tender kiss. It was so soft and sweet it almost made Kara burst out into more tears.

But she got hold of her emotions, enough to kiss Lena back earnestly, pouring the feelings her mouth couldn’t utter into a single kiss.

They kissed until their tiredness consumed them and they fell into a deep sleep.

The best sleep of Kara’s life, for she was finally home in the arms of Lena Luthor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was that? How are you guys feeling? 😅


	4. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks Lena to take her to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this entire chapter planned out, but it turns out I got carried away with the dungeon scene so... I'll probably add a sixth chapter for the sake of the plot or just make the last chapter super long. I haven't decided yet. But here you go. An entire chapter of... basically just smut. 
> 
> I also changed the title of the fic. I think it suits it more, don't you think?
> 
> Oh! Almost forgot...  
> Thank you guys for the comments. They truly make my day and motivate me to keep writing. So please, by all means, keep commenting haha. I love hearing from you. And all comments are welcome, even negative ones. I believe criticism is constructive. So yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy! 😉

“Bend over the table and spread your arms.” Lena’s voice was fierce, dominant; she was in her element.

Kara was trembling with lust as she walked over to the butcher block table and pressed her chest onto it, spreading her arms and grabbing onto each side of the table.

Lena walked over with rope and tied Kara’s wrists to the rings attached at the sides of the table. She spread Kara’s legs and slipped her fingers through Kara’s folds, getting a feel of how ready Kara was for her.

A lustful moan escaped Kara’s mouth.

Kara’s pussy was weeping wetness. Lena’s mouth suddenly felt dry like a desert and she needed Kara to water her.

“Is that all for me, darling?” Lena bent down and whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara squeaked as Lena dipped one finger inside her.

Lena pulled out just as fast as she was in and slapped Kara’s ass hard.

Kara’s moan echoed throughout the dungeon.

“Answer me,” Lena demanded. She slapped Kara’s ass again.

“Yes… yes, Ms. Luthor… it’s all for you. Just you,” Kara said, sounding out of breath.

“Mmm… good girl.”

The day had started out like any other day. Lena did a couple shoots, then headed over to Kara’s apartment after the blonde finished school. They went on their usual diner date and afterwards went for a walk around the city.

Lena took Kara shopping as promised. She bought her a strap on, an array of different sized dildos, some rope and restraints, handcuffs, a blindfold, nipple clamps, a feather tickler and crop, and a collar. Kara had protested at first, but Lena insisted that they needed to keep some stuff at her apartment since they weren’t always going to be at Lena’s place.

Kara had asked questions about the dungeon, which Lena was happy to answer. She wanted to know what Lena liked, what Lena didn’t like, which, being honest, wasn’t a long list.

And then they talked about Kara’s preferences. Her soft and hard limits. Since Kara wasn’t an expert in these things, Lena had to explain some things. But ultimately Kara agreed that she’d try most things once and if she didn’t like it, then it’d be added to her—so far—short list of hard limits.

Kara’s only soft limit so far: anal.

Kara was okay with a little ass play, but wasn’t too keen on the idea of having something inside her ass, so Lena decided to rule out penetration of that area for now, at least until Kara was a hundred percent on board.

After their conversation Kara asked Lena to take her to the dungeon. Lena was a little apprehensive at first, seeing as Kara was new to this, she didn’t think the little angel devil was ready to fully dive into this side of Lena. But Kara insisted she was, and who was Lena to deny Kara whatever she wanted?

Lena may be the one doing the whipping, but her heart was whipped by a certain dancing little devil.

So here they were in the dungeon, Kara tied up with her perfect little ass on full display for Lena. It was all for Lena.

They had the penthouse to themselves. Lionel had booked a hotel for himself and Lillian and Lex had left after getting what he’d come for; like Lena suspected, Lex just came to get money out of Lillian. And Lillian, of course, obliged her sweet boy. No surprise there. Lena was just happy that she didn’t have to worry about her family for now.

Her focus was solely on the bewitching creature tied to her favorite table.

Lena bent down again and pressed her cheek to Kara’s. “You don’t come until I allow it,” she whispered.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and the back of her neck. Her lips traveled down Kara’s spine, leaving a trail of wet kisses as her hands roamed the blonde’s body. When she reached Kara’s ass she bit down softly, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. Kara’s lovely moans were making Lena uncomfortably wet.

She got on her knees and swiped her tongue through Kara’s folds, evoking an ungodly moan.

Kara tasted incredible. And Lena wanted more.

Lena spread her lips, dragging her tongue over Kara’s swollen clit, drawing incomprehensible patterns on it and sucking gently.

Kara’s legs began to shake and Lena knew she was close.

“You better not come,” Lena said. Her voice was muffled by Kara’s pussy and the vibrations made Kara shake even more.

Lena pulled away immediately.

“Oh, god…” Kara whimpered. “Lena I can’t… I can’t hold it.”

Lena backed away from Kara.

“Please, Lena... let me come... please...” Kara begged.

“Kara...” Lena warned. “I am trying to teach you control... discipline.... you need to be in control of your body, and you need to completely submit your pleasure over to me. You need to trust that I will take care of you. Just breathe and focus your attention on the present moment instead of chasing after that high. If you come right now, I will have no choice but to punish you.”

Kara didn’t listen. She didn’t even try to stop herself. She squeezed her thighs together and in mere seconds was a moaning, shuddering mess on the table.

This was Lena’s favorite part—when women gave into their pleasure without thinking about the consequences. Lena loved it when women lost themselves and didn’t listen to her, because she loved what came next.

“Oh, Kara...” Lena ran her middle finger up and down Kara’s spine. Kara was still shaking from her orgasm. “Now you’ve given me no choice, darling.”

Lena walked to the wall of toys and grabbed her favorite leather paddle. It was a deep red,the surface was smooth and the width was just right. Lena didn’t want to use any textured paddles on Kara since they tended to be more painful. She didn’t want to overwhelm the blonde.

“I’m going to beat that sweet little ass of yours until I determine that you’ve learned your lesson—until you’re sorry for disobeying me.”

Lena caught a glimpse of Kara smirking and biting her lip.

Lena walked slowly and took her place behind Kara. If only the little devil could see herself… her beauty was striking.

“Count,” Lena said sternly.

“Lena…” Kara whispered. She closed her legs.

“Kara, don’t you dare. Spread your legs.”

Kara did as she was told, her breathing speeding up.

“I won’t say it again. Count.”

“One,” Kara whispered.

The paddle came down hard on Kara’s ass, enough to sting but not overwhelm.

Kara twitched and squirmed.

“Louder,” Lena demanded.

“T-two.”

Another hit.

“Keep going. You don’t stop counting until I say so,” Lena ordered.

“Three,” Kara moaned.

Hit number three stung Kara a bit more, she sucked in a breath and winced.

Lena suddenly became weary thinking maybe she’d overdone it. But Kara didn’t seem to think so, her thighs came together.

Lena brought the paddle down on Kara’s ass more forcefully.

Kara let out a pained moan and spread her legs, taking the hint. She closed her eyes. “Five… I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Mistress.”

Another hit.

“Six!”

And another.

“Please, Lena… I’m sorry!”

Kara’s pretty ass was red from the beating and the sight was divine.

Lena hit Kara’s ass with the paddle again.

“Lena… baby, please… please… please.” Kara was moaning and needy.

Lena smirked and hit her again.

Kara winced and pulled on the rope that held her arms apart. She shut her eyes and began taking deep breaths. She was trying so hard to keep her legs spread.

“I’m sorry mistress… please… I’m sorry!” Kara cried out.

Kara was aroused by the beating. The slickness between her legs made it obvious. The blonde's cheeks were tear stained.

Lena put down the paddle and peppered kisses on Kara’s ass. “You did good, baby. Such a good girl taking your punishment.”

Lena continued soothing Kara’s ass with kisses and caresses. “You’re such a good girl, Kara. Tell me what you want. You’ve earned a reward, sweet girl.”

The praises made Kara moan. “Fuck me… I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Lena walked over to the wall and grabbed her strap along with a selection of dildos for Kara to choose from. She dropped it all on the table in front of Kara’s face.

“Pick one,” Lena instructed.

“The blue one.”

Lena hummed happily. The blue one was her favorite. It was long enough not to bottom out and the girth was enough to stretch Kara without inflicting too much pain.

Lena put the rest of the dildos away and put the harness on. She secured the dildo into the ring and grabbed a bottle of lube. Though she was sure Kara didn’t need it, she poured some lube onto the dildo and spread it around, just in case.

Kara stared, her eyes dark and hungry. She looked so beautiful restrained and bent over the table.

Lena walked back to the table. She positioned the dildo at Kara’s tight entrance and entered slowly, allowing Kara to adjust.

Kara’s hands were in fists and her eyes were shut, she was releasing cute little moans that encouraged Lena to keep going. Lena grabbed Kara’s waist and pushed in deeper, eliciting a long and sensual moan.

“Does that feel good, darling?” Lena began moving in and out of Kara with a delicate rhythm. She pushed deeper with every slow thrust.

“Yes… so full… it feels… so good, Lena.”

Lena continued her slow thrusts. She bent down without ceasing her movements, and pressed her chest to Kara’s back, kissing a tender spot behind Kara’s ear and earning a louder moan. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re too weak to walk,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear.

“Mmm… take me… I’m all yours, Lena… all yours.”

Lena’s next thrust was rough. She sped up and began pounding into Kara.

“That’s right. All mine.”

“All yours,” Kara moaned.

Lena fucked Kara callously, moving unbelievably faster with each thrust of her hip. Her hands were on the table on either side of Kara. They were beginning to feel numb from how hard she was pressing down, but she wasn’t going to ease up, she used the table as support to fuck Kara with unyielding strength.

The sounds of Kara’s moans and Lena’s groans along with the slap of their thighs echoed inside the dungeon.

Lena pushed herself up and grabbed onto Kara’s hips, holding them tight and using her hold as leverage to get a better angle.

“Lena!” Kara cried out.

“Come for me, baby. Come for me right now.” Lena used one of her hands and reached down to rub Kara’s clit, while her other hand remained on the blonde’s hip.

The blonde had clearly learned her lesson, because she did exactly as Lena said and came for her and it was the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen.

Before Kara had time to come down from the edge, Lena untied her and flipped her over and sat her down on the edge of the table, spreading her legs as far as they’d do and thrusting into her again.

Lena’s new rhythm was unrelenting. She wanted to keep her word and fuck Kara until she was too weak to walk. Lena wrapped her mouth around one of Kara’s nipples, drawing a deliciously filthy sound from the blonde. Kara’s hands were tangled in Lena’s hair, encouraging her ministrations.

Kara’s unholy moans were driving Lena insane.

Lena switched her focus to Kara’s other nipple. She nibbled and sucked and released it with a ‘pop’.

“Lena…”

Lena kissed her way up to Kara’s neck, she sucked until she was satisfied with the mark she’d left. She kissed Kara’s jaw and then took the blonde’s lips into a heated kiss, Lena’s mouth muffling Kara’s moans.

“Lena… I… I’m not… going to last long.”

Lena placed one hand on the table, using it for support, and she put her other arm around Kara’s waist, holding her in place. Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena like she was holding on for dear life.

“You’re so pretty like this, Kara. Taking it all like a good girl,” Lena whispered.

“Lena… can I… can I come? Please, baby. Please let me come.” Kara’s words came out breathless.

“Yes, baby. You can come… let go, sweet girl. I’ve got you.” Lena sped up her thrusts and held Kara tightly.

Kara let out a long moan and wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist.

Lena’s name left Kara’s lips like a long and beautiful high note, her eyes wide open as if she’d uncovered the secrets of the universe. Kara was a vision like this, mouth open in wonder, trembling in Lena’s arms.

Lena slowed down, holding Kara so she wouldn’t fall back. She moved in a slow and serene manner, guiding Kara back down from her summit.

When Kara’s breathing evened out Lena pulled out. She removed the strap on and dropped it on the table. Kara was still holding onto her.

Lena pulled away from the embrace to look at Kara.

Kara’s eyes were fighting to stay open. She looked wrecked and thoroughly fucked and Lena couldn’t believe such ethereal beauty existed. She cupped Kara’s cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You did so good, my love.” Lena looked at her lovingly.

“You sucked all the energy from me… actually, fucked would be a more suitable word,” Kara said, giggling sleepily.

It was the cutest thing and Lena couldn’t help but join in the laughter.

Lena helped Kara off the table, but the blonde fell into her. She could barely stand.

“I’ve got you, darling.” Lena picked Kara up bridal style and carried her out of the dungeon. She sat her on the edge of the bed. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to draw you a bath.”

Lena prepared the bath for Kara, filled it with epsom salt and essential oils and sprinkled some rose petals over the water. She lit some candles and dimmed the lights, leaving her lavish white marble bathroom in a soft yellow glow. Then she grabbed two white robes and set them aside for her and Kara.

When she walked back into the room, Kara was lying on her stomach at the bottom of the bed, facing the bathroom, her cheek resting on her forearm. Her eyes were closed, but they shot open as soon as she heard Lena approaching the bed. She smiled weakly, her eyelids were heavy and she was trying hard not to fall asleep.

Lena looked down at Kara’s ass, and her brows furrowed in concern. She stared at the ruby and plum galaxy that the paddle had left behind and thoughts of her being too rough with Kara invaded her mind. She suddenly felt a surge of panic overtaking the calmness she felt two seconds ago.

This was a new feeling for Lena. Guilt. She’d never—not once—felt bad for inflicting pain on the women she brought to the dungeon. Yet here she was, looking at Kara’s battered ass, which looked insanely out of contrast to the rest of her flawless body—like that part didn’t belong to the same woman—and she felt so sorry for bruising such a sweet little rose.

Kara seemed to catch a whiff of Lena’s inner turmoil. But the wince she made as she sat on her ass didn’t help Lena at all.

“Lena…” Kara said softly. She looked at Lena lovingly.

Lena looked Kara straight in the eyes, a serious expression taking hold of her features. “Kara, I need you to be completely honest with me right now. Did I take it too far too soon?”

“Lena… you didn’t take it too far at all. You didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy. Did I say the safe word?” Kara said.

“No…”

“Exactly.”

“Okay. But, Kara… you’d stop me, right? If I did something you weren’t comfortable with… you’d tell me, right?”

“Yes. I would.”

Lena sighed in relief, almost comically. “Okay. Good. I just need to make sure you understand that I don’t feel good unless you feel good. I’m here to take care of you.”

“And who takes care of you, Lena?” Kara asked.

The question caught Lena by surprise. She didn’t respond.

Kara sighed. “Oh my love… can’t you see that I want to take care of you too?”

Lena smiled softly. “Come on… let’s get cleaned up. I believe I owe you a nice, relaxing bath,” Lena said, changing the subject. She picked Kara up without so much as a warning.

“Lena! I think I can walk to the bathroom…”

“Shush. I’m taking care of you. So suck it up.”

“Oh I’d be more than happy to suck whatever you want,” Kara said flirtatiously. She nipped at Lena’s jaw playfully and left a quick feathery kiss.

Lena giggled despite herself. “You’re insufferable.” She sat Kara down on the toilet.

“No, I’m not. You can’t get enough of me.” Kara grinned.

Lena tested out the water to make sure it was still warm and splashed Kara. She laughed at the hilarious expression on Kara’s face.

“Lena!” Kara protested.

Lena was still laughing. “Come on… in you go.”

“Will you join me?” Kara asked, pouting and looking like the most adorable puppy. Lena had come to find out that she was rendered helpless by the effects of the pout.

“I’m quite offended with how little you know me, Kara. Really? When have I ever passed up the opportunity to be naked in a bathtub with a gorgeous woman?” Lena wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

That made Kara laugh.

Lena got in the bathtub first and then Kara got in and sat between her legs, back pressed against Lena’s chest. There was a comfortable silence between the women, they were relaxed, Kara running her fingers up and down Lena’s leg.

And then Kara did something that threw Lena off the plane of existence and had her holding her breath.

“Kara… what… what are you doing?” Lena was breathless.

“Shh… just let me take care of you, baby.”

“Kara…”

“Please, Lena… I want to make you feel good. Let me. Please.”

Lena threw her head back and closed her eyes, melting under Kara’s touch.

Kara had put one arm behind her back and her hand had traveled down to Lena’s pussy. She was rubbing circles on Lena’s clit.

“Fuck, Kara…” Lena moaned. She had forgotten how sensitive she was. Her hips instinctively lurched, seeking more friction.

“Just like that, my love. Let go,” Kara whispered.

Lena did as Kara said, she let go. She let go of her fears, she let go of her past, she let go of control and surrendered completely to Kara’s touch. It was just her and Kara after all, and how could she not trust her? Kara had given herself over to Lena willingly, had been vulnerable, had trusted Lena with her body. She deserved just as much effort from Lena.

So Lena conceded.

Kara’s pretty little fingers were an absolute godsend. They were driving Lena wild.

Lena felt Kara’s other hand moving from her leg and heard soft moans, she opened her eyes to find Kara touching herself.

Oh Fuck.

Lena’s eyes became cloudy with lust. Kara looked absolutely ravishing with her hand behind her back, head on Lena’s shoulder, fucking herself while she fucked Lena.

Lena bit her lip and held back a moan.

“Don’t do that… I want to hear your moans, Lena,” Kara heaved.

Lena grabbed Kara’s face and turned it towards her, taking her lips into a lewd kiss. She replaced Kara’s hand with her own, touching Kara in the same way she was being touched. It was as if they were one body, one soul, their hands working in tandem, finding their own unique rhythm.

Lena couldn’t help the filthy sounds coming out of her mouth, not when Kara’s fingers were expertly working the most intimate part of her.

Lena was so close. And she could feel Kara getting close too.

“Lena…” Kara moaned.

“Keep going… Kara… ah… fuck!”

“I’m so close, baby… can I… can I come? Please… please, Lena…”

Even through the haze of the moment, Lena was impressed that Kara was even asking at this point.

“Yes, baby… come… come with me…” Lena’s chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Lena was the first one to succumb to the torrent of bliss that covered her body like a rushing rainfall.

Lena’s mind was fogged with thoughts of Kara, her body, her pretty sounds, just, everything Kara. Kara the angel. Kara the little devil. Kara, the sweet girl that made her feel alive again.

And, of course, Kara, the woman who was a shivering mess in front of her.

Lena held Kara close until the blonde came down from her flight and back to her senses.

“Fuck, Lena… I don’t think I will ever get tired of this,” Kara said.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, because… I’m not finished with you just yet.”

* * *

To say that it was a long night, is an outright understatement. Lena and Kara had fucked each other to the point of exhaustion.

After coming out of the spell that was a very sensual bath, to say the least, Lena and Kara dressed up in robes and spent some time drinking wine and eating leftovers in front of the fireplace.

The wine was probably not a good idea, seeing as everybody knows red wine is an aphrodisiac, so—of course—as soon as the bottle was down to the last drop another round of orgasms ensued.

Then when they finally made it to bed, just when Lena thought Kara couldn’t possibly have any energy left in her, Lena was—once again—proven wrong and taken by surprise when the blonde went and got the strap on for round number god knows which one.

So, again, to say that it was a long night, is an outright understatement.

But it was a welcome exhaustion since Lena got to wake up with Kara in her arms. The angel looked stunning under the morning light that creeped in through the windows. She looked so soft, so pretty.

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair gently, careful not to rouse her little angel. She ran her fingers along Kara’s back.

They hadn’t bothered putting on pajamas, and Lena had thrown the duvet off of them in the middle of the night because Kara was a human furnace apparently.

Kara started to wake and broke Lena out of her thoughts.

“Mmm… good morning, my love.” Kara looked up at Lena through heavy eyelids, her voice a bit raspy.

Lena tilted her head and kissed Kara softly, almost innocently. “Good morning, darling.”

“I can get used to this. Waking up in your arms.” Kara’s voice was so sincere. She looked into Lena’s eyes, trying to send a clear message.

“Kara… I have to tell you something…”

Kara’s blissful face fell and she looked like she was panicking a little on the inside.

“What is it, Lena?” Kara had a crinkle between her eyebrows that Lena just wanted to kiss away.

So she did.

“I have to say this before I lose my nerve… Kara, I… I think I’m falling in love with you. Actually, no. I don’t think. I know I am. You’re just so… you. And I am so fucking crazy about you,” Lena said. Her voice was a far cry from the voice of the woman in the dungeon. She was clearly nervous.

Kara’s expression softened into a smile. She placed her hand on Lena’s cheek and brushed her thumb along Lena’s cheekbone. “Lena, I’m crazy about you too. You must know that by now. I… I’ve never felt this way before… and I… I can’t say I’m falling, Lena, because I already fell. I fell for you the moment our eyes met. I can’t explain it. But I did. And every moment I spend with you, I just fall deeper and deeper, and it’s terrifying but also the best feeling in the world. And… and… I want to be with you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine… I know it hasn’t even been two weeks since we started dating but”—Kara took a deep breath and tried to calm herself—“I guess what I’m trying to say is… will you be my girlfriend?”

Lena was beaming so brightly she thought she might blow.

Fuck yes. It was a no brainer. Of course she’d be Kara Danver’s girlfriend. Shit, she’d be her wife if she asked right now. Shot gun wedding, who cares.

Lena and Kara’s lips met in an ardent kiss, both women trying to pour their feelings into such a simple but life changing action.

When they pulled apart, Kara was smiling like an idiot. “Is that a yes?”

“Kara, I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Be honest... 😅
> 
> Get ready for a rollercoaster next chapter. It's going to be a bumpy ride...  
> But don't fret. I'm not evil enough to do anything too crazy. 😜
> 
> Also, next chapter will probably take longer to upload.  
> Thanks for sticking around!


	5. Splenderific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> But in my defense, I warned you last chapter.  
> So here we are. I wanted some drama. 
> 
> There will be a sixth chapter and possibly an epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Enjoy! or Don't? lol 😬
> 
> PS: if there are any grammatical errors or misspelling, I apologize. I'm posting this late af and I have work later so I don't have time to proofread.

**_Two months later._ **

“Kara, darling... have you seen my phone?”

Lena and Kara were getting ready to meet Alex for lunch.

This had been planned weeks in advance. Alex had called to let Kara know she’d be visiting for a few days, and of course Kara told her about Lena. The redhead had proceeded to interrogate her sister, and Lena was there to hear the entire conversation since Kara had the call on speaker.

_“How long has this been going on?” Alex asked._

_“A couple months.”_

_“Are you serious? Have we drifted apart that much that I don’t hear about you dating someone until months later? That stings a little, Kar. You used to tell me everything. We used to talk every single day when you first got to New York. Now I’m lucky if I hear from you everycouple weeks...” Alex sounded somewhere between hurt and annoyed._

_“Alex...”_

_“No, Kara. You know it’s true.”_

_“I’m sorry. Really. Let me make it up to you. We’ll have so much fun when you get here. I even asked for the days off. And you’re going to love Lena.”_

Kara went ahead and made plans with her sister for the three days she was going to be in New York. The first day, Alex would go with them to the diner. Then they’d show Alex the city and take her to see a broadway show. The second day was supposed to be filled with trips to art galleries and museums. And the third and final day would be spent in Lena’s penthouse. Lena had arranged a brunch with her friends, as per Kara’s insistence—Kara thought Alex would get along with Lena’s friends. Later on they decided to also invite Kara’s friends, Winn and Nia and Brainy. Lena had yet to meet Brainy, but from what she’d heard, he was a very interesting character.

Lena was nervous to meet Kara’s sister. Her previous relationships never got far enough to meet the family, as one would say. She never even met Mercy’s parents, and their relationship was pretty longterm. But that was mainly because she was young when she met Mercy, seventeen to be exact, and Mercy had been ten years older. Come to think of it, Mercy had completely taken advantage of Lena’s innocence at the time. She took her virginity, her heart, and the years that Lena was supposed to be finding herself. Instead, the last of her teenage years were spent worshipping and chasing Mercy like a slave does its master. It was no wonder that Lena spent the better half of her early twenties trying to figure out who the fuck she was without Mercy Graves.

But all that didn’t matter anymore. What mattered now was her very real relationship with Kara, one she wasn’t willing to risk losing. Lena would do anything in her power to make this work, which is why she shoved her nerves aside and offered to drive Kara to the airport to pick Alex up.

“I think you left it in the living room!” Kara shouted from the bathroom.

Lena was looking around her room for her cellphone while Kara was getting all dolled up to go pick up her sister. The blonde was practically living with Lena. She barely spent time in her own apartment.

Kara was taking forever, and it was starting to annoy Lena. “Kara, so help me god if you’re not ready in fifteen minutes… you’ve been in there for more than an hour!” Lena had been ready ages ago.

Kara poked her head out of the bathroom. “I’ll be out in ten!”

Lena let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, leaving the room. Kara had been insufferable today, bossing Lena around from the moment she woke up. After weeks of dating Kara, Lena had found out that the little devil was quite the bossy firecracker, as submissive as she was in bed, she was the complete opposite out of it. Lena wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. She was so used to being in charge, in and out of bed, and this new dynamic with Kara was reminding her of the seventeen year old girl who bent and kneeled to Mercy’s every whim. And as much as she loved Kara and wanted to give her the world, she didn’t want to follow orders, she was Lena Luthor and she was in charge. She had to be.

Lena put that thought away to be discussed with Kara at a later date.

The phone was indeed in the living room, on the coffee table. Lena sat on the couch to check her emails. There were a hundred unread emails—she made a mental note to hire an assistant after she got through this weekend.

“Okay… all done. How do I look?” Kara said, entering the living room. She was wearing a yellow floral smocked-sleeve sundress with cognac wedge sandals. She went for a barely there, natural nude makeup look. And her hair was picked up in a high ponytail.

“Beautiful as always, darling,” said Lena.

Lena rose from the couch and Kara came over and pulled her close, tucking her hands in the back pockets of Lena’s jeans. “Your ass looks incredible in these jeans,” Kara said. She pressed herself against Lena and kissed her hungrily.

When they pulled apart, Lena looked into Kara’s eyes, they were dark and searing. “You’ve ruined both our lipsticks,” Lena said. She was smirking.

Kara feigned shyness. “I couldn’t help it. You look sexy as hell in that outfit.” She looked down innocently, but Lena could see a smidge of a smirk playing on her lips.

Lena wasn’t wearing anything extravagant. She veered from her usual choice of wardrobe and instead of wearing one of her suits, she went for a more casual look; Lena decided to wear high waisted blue jeans, along with a black off-the-shoulder form-fitting top which she tucked into her pants. She paired her outfit with black suede platform heels, and her makeup was a bit bolder than Kara’s; a classic red lipstick that brought out the plumpness of her lips and black eyeliner that emphasized the green in her eyes. Her chocolate hair was straightened and parted in the middle, loose behind her back.

“You know, if we weren’t already late to pick up your sister, I’d take you to the dungeon and rip that pretty dress off you. I mean, it’s gorgeous, darling, but I prefer you naked.” Lena could tell her words had served their purpose—Kara was awfully flushed.

“You suck!” Kara said.

“Oh I know I do. Last time I checked, you loved it when I sucked your”—

“Lena!” Kara cut her off. “I’m gonna go fix my lipstick before you turn me on even more.”

Lena arched her eyebrow and grinned devilishly. She followed Kara into the bathroom.

Let’s just say they were extremely late to pick up Alex and the redhead was not happy at all.

This oughta get her in Alex’s good graces in no time, Lena thought sarcastically.

* * *

Lena, Kara and Alex sat in the diner.

They stopped by Kara’s apartment to drop off Alex’s bag beforehand. Lena had offered to play host for the weekend and asked Alex to stay in the penthouse, but the redhead politely declined. So Kara told Lena she’d be staying in her apartment with her sister. Lena didn’t have it in her to get annoyed after seeing Kara’s sorry expression.

Alex hadn’t said much to Lena on their way to the apartment, nor had she said anything on their way to the diner. Suffice to say, Lena had no idea how the redhead felt about her. She’d been polite in her greeting, and made comments about the plans they’d made, but nothing more.

“So... Kara tells me you’re a photographer,” Alex said.

Lena couldn’t quite read the expression on her face. Was she impressed? Or was she unimpressed? Then Lena remembered Alex was an agent for some clandestine government organization that Kara wouldn’t tell Lena the name of. Of course, Lena thought; of course Alex was great at schooling her expressions.

“I am. Do you like photography?” said Lena.

“I can admire a good photograph. Plus, I have utmost respect for the arts. I’d love to see your work sometime.” Alex smiled but Lena wasn’t sure it was genuine.

“Definitely. I’ll show you some stuff when you come over for brunch on Saturday.”

The three women ate their lunch in between conversation. Mostly, Lena just observed Kara catching up with Alex. Alex would occasionally ask Lena questions, but Lena wasn’t too keen on sharing details of her life with anyone other than Kara. Besides, Lena thought, whatever Alex needed to know she could probably ask Kara.

One particular topic caught Lena’s full attention while they were talking. Alex brought up Kara’s job, but Kara immediately changed the subject, to which Alex didn’t take too kindly and began to push for answers. But Kara insisted on changing the subject and Alex berated her. From what Lena gathered, Alex didn’t know the specifics of Kara’s work. Alex knew Kara worked at a club, but was unaware of the type of club. Lena made eye contact with Kara during that conversation and she could tell that Kara was silently begging her not to say anything. 

Alex dropped it and they continued eating, but Lena could feel the tension between the sisters.

The waitress that was assigned to them, a woman in about her mid thirties, kept ogling Kara and Lena was not happy about it. She couldn’t seem to hide her discontent either because Alex glared at her and then, of course, brought it up when Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“You were pretty rude to that woman. Do you have some sort of problem with working class people?” Alex was shooting daggers at her.

“What? No! Of course not…”

“Could have fooled me,” Alex muttered.

“Did you not see the way she was looking at your sister? She certainly wasn’t subtle about it… might as well have ripped her clothes off on this table right in front of us,” Lena scoffed.

Lena clearly caught Alex by surprise with her forwardness. “Oh. Uhm… I guess I would react the same if someone looked at my girlfriend that way.” Alex offered Lena a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly finding the table really interesting to look at. “Sorry for assuming.”

“You and Kara have that in common. Always assuming the wrong things.”

“Yeah, I guess I sort of rubbed off on her. It’s one of my biggest faults unfortunately. I tend to jump to the furthest of conclusions and assume the worst. My line of work doesn’t exactly leave room for giving people the benefit of the doubt… since I deal with scoundrels most of the time.”

“Funny, I’m pretty sure your sister would agree with you there. Since she deals with scoundrels too sometimes.”

Alex had a look of confusion on her face. “What do you mean?”

Lena slapped herself mentally for having such a loose mouth. She regretted her words as soon as they left her lips, remembering that Alex didn’t know the specifics of Kara’s job.

“I just mean that sometimes you can meet crazy people at clubs. You know… creeps and assholes with ill intentions.” Lena quickly recovered and Alex seemed to eat it up.

“Oh. Yeah, for sure. I’ve arrested a few creeps at nightclubs. That’s why I’m not too happy Kara is working in one. But you probably know by now… there’s no talking Kara out of doing what she wants,” Alex said.

Except when she’s being fucked, Lena thought. She’s a perfect obedient angel then.

Lena cleared her throat and pushed her thoughts away. “Yes. She’s pretty stubborn.” Lena smiled, the kind of smile that always plagued her face when she was talking or thinking about Kara.

For the first time that afternoon, Lena received a genuine smile from Alex Danvers. But just as fast as it came, it went. And Alex was serious again. “I hope your intentions are sincere, Lena. With my sister, I mean. I know who you are. You don’t have the best reputation. And I will admit, I was ready to write you off and tell you to stay away from my baby sister… but I see the way you look at her. It’s a bit intense, if I’m being honest. But I can see you really care about her. I just hope you don’t take advantage of how pure she is. She really cares about you. I’ve never seen her this happy before…” Alex ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “What I’m trying to say is… I’m not against this relationship, however… if you don’t think you’re in this for the long run… if you don’t think this could work out longterm... then I think you should end it before things become more serious. I don’t want to have to fix her broken heart. The last time someone hurt her, it wasn’t pretty. It took her a long time to heal form that and find herself again. I’m actually surprised she gave you a shot. She swore that she never wanted to be in a relationship again.”

This was all news to Lena. Kara hadn’t really mentioned her past relationships or heartbreaks for that matter. In fact, they hadn’t discussed Kara’s sexual past or romances at all.

But none of that mattered because Lena was taken aback by Alex’s words. The insinuation that she didn’t have the best intentions when it came to Kara was obvious, and it made Lena’s blood boil. She spoke through gritted teeth: “I can assure you my intentions are nothing but genuine. Your sister means the world to me and I don’t plan on hurting her. With that being said… I understand that you’ve read some shit about me that might make you believe you know me, but you don’t. You don’t know me at all. So I would appreciate that, in the future, you ask me what you want to know instead of coming to your own conclusions based off of a series of articles you read somewhere in a gossip magazine.”

Alex was shocked. Lena could tell she wasn’t expecting that response. What did she think? Did she think Lena would endure her accusations in order to avoid a bad impression? Lena didn’t give a fuck what Alex thought about her. Sure, she would like to get along with Alex for Kara’s sake, and she was nervous before, but those nerves were long gone; she wasn’t going to be fake and play nice when the redhead thought so poorly of her.

“Lena, I didn’t mean”—

“Sorry I took so long,” Kara said as she sat down, cutting their conversation short. “There was a bit of a line. Apparently Thursday’s are one of their busiest days. I was talking to our waitress while I waited. She’s so nice.”

Lena was in a sour mood for the rest of their lunch.

Between what Alex had said to her, and Kara’s mention of the waitress being _so nice_ , Lena thought bitterly; her annoyance was starting to show. And Kara noticed, because by the time they left the diner and made it to Central Park, Lena was still in a bad mood. Kara asked her about it, but she didn’t say anything. She just swallowed her shitty mood and plastered a fake smile on her face so Kara wouldn’t push any further. Lena knew, however, that the blonde would bring it up again once they were alone.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly after showing Alex around the city. Soon it was time to go see the broadway show.

They were off to the Shubert Theatre to watch _To Kill A Mockingbird._ It was one of Alex’s favorite books and Kara had immediately jumped at the opportunity to buy the tickets as soon as she found out about the broadway adaptation.

The show was over faster than Lena anticipated. Alex hadn’t said a word to her throughout the night, the only form of communication between them were the glances and apologetic smiles Alex occasionally shot her. Lena kept an unreadable expression throughout the entire night. She caught Kara observing her from time to time.

Kara’s eyes spoke what her lips couldn’t say: _talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong._

But Lena continued with her unmovable facade. She didn’t say much to either sister and when she dropped them off at Kara’s apartment, she kissed the blonde goodnight and waved at Alex with a fake ass smile.

What Lena really wanted to do was take Kara back to the penthouse and fuck her all night until she proved to Kara that she wasn’t going anywhere, ever. Until she proved to Kara that this relationship meant so much to her it terrified her. She wanted to make love to Kara until Kara felt the love in her bones. Until Kara was so sure of what she meant to Lena that she would shout it from the rooftops and nobody, including Alex, would question Lena’s intentions ever again.

Alex had gotten under Lena’s skin, and it had become increasingly difficult to shake off. And the worst part was that Lena didn’t understand what exactly bothered her the most about Alex’s words.

Maybe she was just being stubborn. Maybe she just needed anger to latch onto. Or maybe what Alex said reminded her of what her mother said the day of the gallery show: _“let’s skip the part where we pretend you’ll be in my daughters life for more than a month.”_

On the other hand, Alex had said: _“if you don’t think you’re in this for the long run…”._ And even though the words were different, Lena understood the message behind them loud and clear: she treated the women she was with as if they were something disposable; Lena was not someone you could count on to stay by your side.

That was what she’d taken away from the words of those two women. Lena was what the tabloids called her once: fickle. And she was not to be trusted with a woman’s heart.

It infuriated Lena; the fact that her reputation followed her around like a fucking disease.

Lena decided to stick the next day out. She called Kara and told her a last minute shoot had come up and it was with an important client. Lena could tell the blonde was annoyed, but she didn’t ask any questions.

* * *

It wasn’t until Saturday, when she was preparing everything for brunch that her mood seemed to lighten and her anger subsided. Perhaps it was because her best friends, who didn’t think so lowly of her and truly knew her, were going to be there to stick up for her should anything happen. Not that anything would happen. Lena would never cause a scene. Definitely not with Alex. She wouldn’t do that to Kara. And she didn’t think Alex was the kind of person to cause drama either.

Maybe Lena had been too quick to anger. Alex was just looking out for Kara after all. Lena couldn’t blame her for that.

Or perhaps it was the third mimosa that had lightened Lena’s mood.

Whatever the case, she was planning on enjoying her Saturday. She missed Kara terribly yesterday and couldn’t wait to see her.

Lena set the dining table with a multitude of pastries and biscuits and savory treats. She set up tea cups and champagne flutes and brought out her antique dining set that her father procured for her on one of his many trips to Ireland.

Lena hired a cook and the guy—Trevor was his name—was making enough food to feed an army. It was safe to say Lena was going to have leftovers. A shit ton. Enough for her guests to take home if they wished.

Lena was dipping her finger into some powdered sugar when her little devil arrived. “Good morning!” said Kara. She came from behind and put her arms around Lena’s waist and her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena turned around and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. “Good morning, darling,” she whispered.

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena. She was taller than Lena today since neither one of them were wearing heels.

Lena and Kara were matching. And this was unplanned. They were both wearing flats, jeans and button up shirts. Lena’s jeans were black and her button up was a light blue and sleeveless. Kara, on the other hand, was wearing blue jeans and a pastel pink button up with sleeves.

“Look at you two gays matching.” Alex walked in with a bright smile on her face. A smile that almost matched Kara’s.

Lena and Kara chuckled

It seems like the three women were in a good mood this morning.

“Lena, your place is incredible. Holy shit,” Alex said.

Lena gave Alex a tour of the penthouse. The redhead pretty much had the same reaction Kara had the first time she was here.

After the tour, Kara and Alex helped Lena and Trevor move all the food to the table. Once Trevor was finished, Lena paid him and asked him if he wanted to join them. Trevor respectfully refused.

Kara’s friends were the first to show up. First Nia and Brainy, who were totally not a thing according to Nia, but Lena could see the obvious tension there; Winn arrived not too long after they did.

Andrea was the first to arrive out of Lena’s friends. And then Jack and Sam arrived together.

_“Sam, where’s Ruby?” Kara had asked._

_“She’s hanging out with her friend today. I didn’t think she’d enjoy being around adults all day. She’s at that age where hanging out with her mom isn’t cool anymore.”_

Everything was going smoothly, Kara’s friends and Lena’s friends were getting along splendidly. Brainy was cracking jokes with Winn, and Nia and Jack were laughing a little too loudly, having already gone through a pitcher of mimosa just the two of them.

Sam and Alex had hit it off quickly and were talking about soccer. Sam was knowledgeable in the subject since Ruby played and had no choice but to learn about it.

Kara and Andrea were chatting about Kara’s plans for her dance career. Kara hoped to one day tour with the New York City Ballet. Eventually, she wanted to own her own dance company. But that dream was further down the line.

Lena observed her friends and her lover from behind the kitchen counter. She was preparing another pitcher of mimosa.

Lena couldn’t stop smiling and Kara caught sight of it and smiled back and gave her a wink. _God, Kara was so beautiful._ Lena had the sudden urge to kiss her breathless and tell her: _I love you._ They hadn’t said it yet. Not in those three words. Lena knew Kara was in love with her just as much as she was in love with Kara. They proved it with their actions, with their kisses and caresses and the little details that made their relationship grow stronger each day. They had practically voiced it when they said they had fallen for each other. But they never said those three special words. And, by god, Lena wanted nothing more than to tell her that very instance.

Lena was so captivated by Kara, she almost spilled the pitcher. She was red with embarrassment when she realized the friends had turned their attention to her.

“Lena, there’s only room for one clumsy person in this family and that’s Kara,” Alex joked, pulling the attention to herself. Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing and Lena’s embarrassing faux pas was left forgotten.

Lena could kiss Alex right now. Bless her, she thought.

She mouthed a silent thank you and the redhead just smiled and winked at her.

The rest of the morning flew by, and soon after everyone ate, they all gathered in the lounge.

Nia and Jack were drunk from drinking one too many mimosas and the rest of the group watched amusedly.

Lena felt good. It had been a great morning and the afternoon was shaping up to be fun, with most of the friends either tipsy or drunk, except for Lena and Kara. They had to be the responsible ones. But neither minded. They were just happy to see their friends having a good time.

And it was a good time.

Until it wasn’t.

“Kara… my wonderful friend…” Nia squeezed herself between Lena and Kara on the couch. Her words were a bit slurred and her eyes were heavy. “I have the most splenderific news!”

_Splenderific?_ That wasn’t even a word, Lena thought.

“Remember that guy that groped you at”—

“Nia!” Kara cut her off. She looked absolutely horrified.

And Lena couldn’t blame her. Not when Lena’s face was that of a raging bull about to explode.

“What did you say, Nia?” Alex took the words out of Lena’s mouth. Her face was just as shocked and angry as Lena’s. She looked like a lioness ready to protect her cub.

Nia was too drunk to take the matter seriously, so she continued: “What was his name? Oh yeah! Donald I think it was… anyways… you don’t gotta worry about him… nope! Not anymore!” Nia was smiling brightly, unaware of how serious the air in the room had gotten. “Winnie here made sure Tommy banned him from the club… Tommy’s our boss by the way…” She put her hand on her cheek as if she was sharing some secret information.

“Kara, what the fuck is she talking about?” Lena said. Her voice was low but ferocious, anger seeping through every word.

“Yeah, Kara. What is she talking about? Spill. Now.” Alex stood up as she spoke.

Kara looked like a deer in the headlights. Her cheeks were a flaming coral. “Uhm… it’s nothing. Can we just drop it? It’s not a big deal.”

Lena was fuming. All she could think about was the word _groped._ Whoever the fuck thinks it’s okay to grope Kara has something coming. “Winn. Spill.”

Winn looked nervous and terrified. Alex was now staring at him expecting his response.

The rest of the room was dead silent, their faces worried and sober. Even Jack looked like he sobered up.

And Nia was starting to catch on through her haze. You could see in her face the regret of a child caught doing something wrong.

Lena stood abruptly and was in front of Winn in an instant. She fisted his shirt and lifted him to his feet.

“Lena!” Kara stood up and put a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Winn… what happened?” Lena spoke through clenched teeth. She let go of Winn and moved her hands over where she’d fisted his shirt, dusting off some invisible lint.

Winn looked at Kara sympathetically and then back at Lena. “I’m sorry, you can punch me if you want, but it isn’t my place to tell you what happened.”

_Ugh! Always the loyal friend!_ Lena would have punched him if she weren’t annoyingly glad that he was such a trustworthy friend to Kara.

Lena turned around to face Kara. And Alex came to stand next to them.

Alex put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Kar…”

“I was going to tell you guys… I just didn’t know how to do it. Not when I knew you’d get like this!” Kara’s facial expressions went through a rollercoaster of emotions. She went from fear, to anger, to fear again, and finally, frustration.

Alex’s face softened and she almost looked ashamed for a moment before she composed herself.

Lena, not so much. She still looked angry.

Kara, Alex and Lena just stood there looking at each other without uttering a single word.

Andrea was the first to break the silence: “We should all go.” She looked at the group and they all nodded.

They said their goodbyes and Sam, Brainy and Winn promised to get Nia and Jack home safely.

Alex and Kara sat down in the living room but Lena remained standing, her body too hyped with anger to sit still. She was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table.

“I won’t ask again, Kara,” Lena said.

“Please, Kar…” Alex added softly.

Kara nervously proceeded to tell them what happened: “It was two weeks ago. The night you didn’t visit me.” Kara was now looking at Lena pleadingly. As if asking Lena not to overreact. “I had just finished dancing and I was coming off the stage. I saw some guy coming towards me. He was clearly drunk. I didn’t think much of it so I kept walking. Then, next thing I know… gosh, it all happened so fast… he crashed into me and pulled the straps from my lingerie. And… and I froze… I… I didn’t know what to do, so I froze. And then all I remember is suddenly I was topless and this big man was squeezing my breasts. After that, I just felt hands on my arms and realized I was being pulled away from him. It was Winn who was pulling me… the security guards pulled the man off me. He was struggling to get free… to… to get to me. He was like a rabid animal. I don’t remember much after that. All I know is that Winn took me home before my shift even ended.”

Lena was no longer pacing. No. She was standing as still as a rock. She could feel her face burning and then suddenly she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

_The one night she doesn’t go to the club, this happens._ Lena felt guilty. She felt guilty because she wasn’t there to protect Kara. That was the only reason she ever went to the club nowadays. Just to watch over Kara and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. But when it finally mattered, she wasn’t there to protect the woman she loved.

Lena quickly wiped away her tears before either sister noticed.

Kara was looking down at her fingers and Alex was rubbing her back.

“Kar… why didn’t you tell me what you did for work? Did you think I would judge you?” Alex asked.

“No… I… I don’t know, Alex. Can we talk about this later? I don’t want to talk about this right now,” said Kara.

Kara looked up to find Lena already staring. She stood up and took Lena’s hand. “You’re shaking.” The blonde’s eyes were concerned.

Lena’s anger started to build up again and she felt like she was about to explode. She pulled her hand away from Kara’s and all but ran to her room, slamming the door shut on her way in.

Kara walked in shortly after. Not as dramatically, closing the door softly.

“Lena…”

Lena was sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands. Kara came over to her and pulled her hands away from her face. She lifted Lena’s chin until galaxy met rain forest.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lena said.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re concerned for me. I’m the one who needs to be concerned! I wasn’t there to protect you!” Lena stood up and turned her back to Kara.

“Hey… baby, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Kara went to grab Lena’s arm but Lena pulled away.

“You’re going to quit that fucking job and you’re going to quit it now!” Lena was seething. She turned around to face an incredulous Kara.

“Excuse me?” Kara said.

“You heard me. I want you to quit.” Lena was clenching her jaw and her angry veins were popping out of her forehead.

“I’m not going to quit.”

“Yes you are! You’re going to quit or else”—

“Or else what?” Kara cut her off. Now it was Kara that was furious. “What will you do, huh? I quit or else you’ll… you’ll punish me? Is that it? You’ll take me into the dungeon and beat me until I bleed? Then what? Then you’ll fuck me hard to show me you’re in charge? Is that what you want? Will that make you feel better, _mistress?”_ She said the last word with a kind of sarcastic venom that took Lena by surprise.

“No. That’s not what I want. What I want is for you to quit that damned job. What I want is for you to fucking do as you're told because clearly you don’t know what’s best for you. What I want is for you to let me take care of you! That is what will make me feel better!” Lena tried to remain calm but the anger bubbled inside her chest.

Her words only seemed to anger Kara more. Kara inhaled deeply, clearly trying to reign in her anger. “Let’s get one thing straight, Lena. You don’t tell me what to do or how to live my life. I make my own decisions. This isn’t what I signed up for. I’m so fucking tired of this possessive bullshit! I’m sick of it!”

“You knew exactly what you signed up for when you decided to be with me. You knew from day one what you were getting into. This isn’t new. I asked you if you had thought about what it meant to be with me and you sounded so sure you knew what you wanted. And now this… now you’re telling me this isn’t what you signed up for? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You’re being a fucking brat. Call Tommy and quit right now or so help me god Kara…” Lena said.

If looks could kill, Lena would be six feet under right now. She could feel the heat of Kara’s livid stare.

“Fuck you, Lena.”

“You don’t even want to work there! You told me yourself! So quit!” Lena sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. “Kara… I’ll help you find another job. Hell, I’ll fucking hire you myself if I have to!”

“I’m not going to keep repeating myself. You do not tell me what to do. I am the only one allowed to make decisions for myself. This is the last time I tell you this, Lena.”

“No. You’re not allowed to make decisions for yourself when those decisions put you in danger. Not if I have a say in it. I won’t stand for it.”

“That’s the thing, Lena! You don’t have a say in it! I’m not one of those women you used to sleep with. I’m not the kind of girl who will bend to your every will. I’m not property. I don’t belong to you. You need to get that through your head.” Kara tried to sound calmer, levelheaded, but the rage poked through her words.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it when I’m fucking you!” Lena spat.

“Are you serious right now?”

“What? Too honest for you? You want to be a good girl when it’s convenient for you, when it makes you feel good. But then when it’s all said and done and it’s no longer beneficial to you, then it’s a problem. I’m not doing this. I’m fucking done.”

“Lena”—

“No. Now you listen.” Lena cut her off. She stood up straighter, almost as if trying to tower over Kara, which was impossible since the blonde was taller. “I am not, nor will I ever be, subservient. I need to be in charge. In bed and out. I changed once for someone and it nearly destroyed me. You know this. I swore it would never happen again, and it won’t. If you’re with me in the hopes that you can change me or that maybe my love for you will make me fight my very nature, then you’re in for a huge disappointment. This is what you get. I’m sorry if it’s not what you envisioned. But I’m not a helpless cause or some damaged soul that you can fix. This is who I am.”

Kara looked at Lena with a mix of anger and frustration and… hurt. Kara was hurt. And for a minute Lena wanted to take everything back and apologize, but with every passing second she felt herself retreating behind the familiar stone cold walls that kept her heart protected from moments such as this one.

This is exactly why she didn’t do relationships. It was too much. It was too much for Lena. The feelings were overwhelming.

Kara walked to the door. She turned around to face Lena, hand holding the knob. “If I walk out, I’m not coming back,” Kara said. Her voice was cracking at the edges. Lena could see the tears threatening to spill.

Lena wanted to pull Kara into her arms, to kiss her, to hold her. But the old Lena had taken hold of her. She didn’t want to feel anything anymore.

So she just stood there, stone cold and emotionless. And she saw the pain in Kara’s eyes, the silent statement hidden behind those galaxies: _fight for me. Don’t let me leave._

But Lena froze, and without even realizing, she allowed the woman she loved to walk away from her.

_Maybe this is for the best,_ Lena told herself.

_She doesn’t want me._

_I’m not enough for her._

_I’m damaged. So damaged._

_A broken winged creature she can’t fix._

_And she deserves better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me in the comments! 😅
> 
> But seriously... what are your thoughts? 
> 
> Obviously this outcome is not permanent. Supercorp is and will always be endgame in my stories. And I'm a sucker for happy endings so there's no way in hell this fic won't have one.


	6. We Can Be Terrified Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena struggles with her emotions and decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the last chapter, so don't freak out.  
> I don't want it to end here, so there will be an epilogue which I might or might not divide into two parts. 
> 
> I also wanted to get your opinion on something...  
> This isn't the original ending I intended to write, but it's the ending I thought was better.  
> HOWEVER, I came up with some additions to my original ending and it's a much longer rollercoaster and more heartbreaking (it still has a happy ending though).  
> So my question to you guys would be: do you want that ending? Cause I can add it as an alternate ending in more chapters. Or I can add it to part of a series.  
> Let me know! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this. And as always, thank you for your comments!
> 
> PS: I must give a heads up that there are mentions of abuse in this chapter. So if that might trigger you, I kindly ask that you skip this chapter and wait for the epilogue. I will summarize this chapter in the epilogue notes.

_Numb._

That’s the only word Lena could think of to describe what she was feeling.

There was an emptiness in her body, a hollow in her soul; her bones felt brittle and overused and she could barely make it out of bed this morning.

It’d been one week since she last saw Kara. One week since they last spoke.

Kara had tried contacting Lena multiple times. The blonde had sent messages and left voicemails. The voicemails were all the same: Kara apologizing and asking Lena to call her back. And the texts were a reiteration of that.

Lena wanted to pick up the phone. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to show up at Kara’s doorstep with a ridiculous amount of flowers and donuts from the diner that Kara loved so much. Lena wanted to tell Kara that she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was Lena who had fucked up. It was Lena who had been out of line.

But Lena wasn’t strong enough to face Kara without falling apart. She knew, that as soon as she saw Kara, she’d beg for forgiveness. And even though Kara deserved an apology, Lena thought it best to stay away. Kara was better off without her.

Lena blocked Kara’s number and made a decision.

If she got away for a while, it wouldn’t hurt as much. Maybe Kara would forget about her and move on. At least that’s what she thought. So she booked a flight to go stay at her father’s ranch in Smallville; the very place where she grew up. She booked it because she needed the escape. She booked it, because for the first time since she’d moved to New York, the city was starting to suffocate her.She couldn’t stand to breathe in the city air; not when she knew that somewhere in the city, the girl she loved was breathing the same air.

New York City felt like Kara’s embrace and Lena couldn’t bear it.

So here she was at the airport, watching lovers say goodbye, and all Lena could do was stare emotionlessly.

The numbness was better than pain, she thought.

Lena had only told one person where she was going—Sam. And though her friend hadn’t been too happy about Lena’s decision, she told her to do whatever she needed to do.

The flight dragged on for longer than Lena expected. Probably because Lena couldn’t sleep through it, which is what she normally did when she flew—she hated airplanes.

When she landed, she had two text messages waiting for her. They were from Alex. She wanted to talk.

Lena wasn’t going to call Alex.

She put her phone away and went through the airport arrival process, then she climbed into the car that waited for her and headed to the ranch. When she got to the house, she headed straight to her bedroom and placed her phone on the nightstand, took a long and scalding shower, and decided to skip dinner and just go to bed.

Lena wasn’t going to call Alex.

But it was nearly midnight and she was restless. She couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was Kara. What if something happened to her? That’s probably why Alex texted. It must have been an emergency, she told herself.

So she caved and she called Alex.

“Lena. Thank you for calling.” The redhead answered on the third ring; her tone of voice was all business, her emotions indecipherable over the phone.

Lena didn’t speak.

“Kara has been worried sick about you. She’s been trying to reach you, but it goes straight to voicemail”—

“I blocked her number,” Lena said matter of factly, cutting Alex’s sentence short.

“Wow… what are we in high school? Jesus, Lena. You’re a grown woman. You can’t just runaway from this.”

“I’m not running away from anything”—

“Oh, really? I suppose that’s why you’re halfway across the country right now… because you’re definitely not running away…” Alex spat out sarcastically, cutting Lena off.

“How do you know that?”

“That’s not important right now.”

“What would you have me do, Alex?” Lena was starting to get frustrated. “Kara left me. She walked out. Not me.”

“Because you gave her no other choice! For fucks sake, Lena! Get your head out of your ass and wake up!” Alex took a deep breath, trying to get better control of her emotions. “She doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve any of this. She’s blaming herself when you and I both know none of this is her fault… she’s a mess, Lena. She won’t eat. She won’t sleep. I had to cancel my flight and cash in on my vacation days. But I go back home tomorrow. And I don’t want to leave her like this… please… just… talk to her. It’s the least you can do. She deserves an explanation.”

Lena didn’t respond.

There was a long silence until the redhead sighed and spoke: “You said you wouldn’t hurt her.”

Those words hit Lena like a ball of fire and the icy walls that surrounded her heart began melting away.

Then she felt it.

A pang of guilt, followed by pain.

“She deserves someone better than me.” Lena’s voice cracked.

“She deserves you fighting for her.”

The line went dead before Lena had a chance to respond.

Alex’s words were like thorns wrapping themselves around Lena’s heart. She knew Alex was right. Kara deserved someone who would fight for her. And Lena hadn’t done that.

The night was longer than any other. Lena didn’t bother going back to bed. Instead, she reorganized her old bedroom. She started with her bookshelf. Her books, she noticed, were out of order. So she rearranged them alphabetically. The last time she was here was back when she graduated college, before moving to Metropolis. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

She had so many memories in her old bedroom. It felt like stepping into the past. This was where she had her very first kiss with a boy named Wesley; he was the son of a colleague of Lionel that visited the Luthor ranch during the holidays. Lena was twelve at the time and Wes was thirteen. He had strawberry blonde hair and eyes the color of a cloudy sky and constellations upon constellations of freckles on his pink face. Lena liked that he was shorter than her and always seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy. Wes loved comic books and that night he had come prepared with six volumes of superhero comics. Lena wasn’t really into the comics, but she enjoyed his company and the way he read to her. They lay on their stomach’s on Lena’s bed, reading comics and stuffing their young faces with cherry pie, and suddenly Wes was kissing her and Lena laughed. Lena laughed because she didn’t know what else to do. And because the kiss confirmed what she had believed to be true since the day she was able to form a proper thought: she was unequivocally attracted to girls.

By the time Lena had reorganized her entire room, she heard a rooster crowing in the distance, announcing that the morning sun would soon rise.

Lena’s room now looked like it belonged to an adult and not some rebellious teenager. Her walls were cleared of posters and magazine cutouts, her desk and bookshelf were organized, the air in her room no longer dusty.

The last thing on Lena’s reorganization list: her closet. And boy was her closet a mess.

She figured that working on her closet was better than trying to get sleep, which she was sure wasn’t going to happen anyways since her mind kept reeling with guilt and thoughts of Kara. This was a good distraction, she thought.

Lena started off by getting rid of some clothes. She grabbed an old box and threw the clothes in there, writing _goodwill_ on it and taking it downstairs. She organized what was left and got rid of more stuff. When she was nearly finished, she found an old shoe box filled with memories of her younger self.

The shoe box contained pictures and movie stubs, an old camera and some film, a necklace that her brother gave her on her sixteenth birthday, and at the very bottom beneath it all, an open envelope containing a letter.

At first Lena didn’t recognize it.

Until she turned it around and saw her name written in familiar cursive.

The letter was from Mercy.

Lena couldn’t help the speed at which her heart was racing, the salty tears that met her lips, the rush of memories suddenly flooding her mind.

_There was blood in the water. Lena shivered despite the fiery temperature._

_She sat in her bathtub, knees pressed against her chest, knuckles white from holding onto the sides of the porcelain tub too hard. Her body ached. Moving was excruciating._

_She stayed in the tub until the water ran cold. And then she found herself in bed with no recollection of how she got there. She lay on her stomach because she couldn’t lay on her back._

_Lena closed her eyes and drowned in the darkness._

_When she woke the following morning, she struggled out of bed. Her pain was tolerable compared to the night before, but it still hurt to move. She was still naked. She hadn’t been able to wear anything to bed. Her hair was a tangled mess since she hadn’t combed it, and when she looked in the mirror she barely recognized the reflection._

_There, in front of her large golden mirror, stood a girl with bruises and bites and lash marks that blended together to form what looked like an abstract painting. She turned around and found similar artwork adorning her back, going all the way down to her ass. Her ass had gotten the worst of it; there were a few lacerations atop crimson red skin. It was almost beautiful, she thought, if it weren’t so horrifying._

Lena felt like she was going to faint. Her chest felt constricted, her stomach was in knots and she felt like throwing up.

The memory of that night hit her. The pain, the exhaustion, the weeks of depression that followed; her recollection was forcing her to live through that moment in time again, and all at once, she couldn’t breathe.

She sat on the wooden floor inside her closet, letter in hand. She couldn’t get her hands to stay still—they were trembling.

Lena was a crying mess in her closet, and she couldn’t help but think about the irony. This was exactly what her coming out looked like. The universe sure has a funny way of reminding her about the shittiest times in her life.

She looked down at the letter. Most of the page was blank. There were only four words written in neat cursive: _I am so sorry._

Just four words. No explanation.

Lena was such a fucking idiot!

She was doing to Kara what Mercy had done to her: hurt her and then run away. Giving no explanation, showing no remorse. Because that’s what it looked like from the outside in, no matter what Lena felt. It didn’t matter how sorry Lena was or how much regret she felt, not when her actions didn’t show it.

All of a sudden, Lena felt a fury streaming through her senses, and she ripped the letter to shreds. But she wanted to do so much more. She wanted to burn her entire room until everything that reminded her of her old life was left in dying embers.

Lena felt resentment. So much resentment.

And not towards Kara or herself, no, all of her anger was directed towards a single person. Mercy fucking Graves.

She hated that woman with a blazing passion and in that instant guilt consumed her, because for a second, for a teeny second, she was glad that Mercy was dead.

Lena cried. Lena cried until her tears ran out and she just couldn’t force them anymore.

She glanced down at her watch and realized it was mid morning. All the crying had drainedher energy. She needed to lie down.

Lena spent most of the day in bed, she only go up to use the bathroom and to have dinner, after skipping breakfast and lunch. When nighttime fell over the ranch, she sat on the porch drinking tea and looking up at the stars.

They reminded her of Kara; of those galaxies she had for eyes.

Lena pulled out her phone and went to the settings and unblocked Kara’s number. Her thumb hovered over the contact, wanting nothing more than to press the name. Lena would give anything to hear Kara’s voice right now. But she knew she shouldn’t call. Not with how she left things. Kara deserved an apology in person.

So instead of calling Kara, Lena did the next best thing she could think of.

She called Sam.

“Sam, I fucked up.” Lena didn’t have to say anything else.

Sam knew her best friend like the back of her hand. She could practically read Lena’s mind. “You need to go back,” said Sam.

Lena was conflicted. “I don’t know what to say to fix this.”

“You can start by admitting how much of an ass you were.”

“And then?”

“And then you pray and hope that she’ll forgive you,” Sam said.

Lena flew back the next morning.

* * *

New York City didn’t feel like home at the moment. And Lena knew it would never feel like home again if Kara wasn’t in the picture.

Peter picked Lena up from the airport and drove her to Kara’s apartment. Lena didn’t bother to go home first. She couldn’t wait any longer. She had to see Kara.

As she rode the elevator up to Kara’s apartment, Lena’s nerves skyrocketed. She suddenly felt like this was a horrible idea and Kara would never forgive her. How could she? Lena had been awful to her. Lena couldn’t stop thinking of the many ways Kara was likely to reject her. She pictured an angry Kara. She pictured a frustrated Kara. She pictured a sad Kara. But the one that stung her the most was the picture of an indifferent Kara. Lena’s insecurities were eating away at her thoughts and causing her to panic. Her palms were sweaty, her hands were shaky, and her brain was telling her to go home. Her brain was telling her that she was never getting Kara back.

Her heart, however, was pushing her towards Kara’s front door. And so she swallowed her fear, speed walked out of the elevator as soon as she heard the ding, and knocked on Kara’s door before her brain could force her to backpedal.

Kara was not expecting Lena, that much was obvious by her look of sheer surprise. Lena’s heart broke when she got a good look at the blonde’s face. Kara looked utterly spent. Her eyes were red—Lena could tell she’d been crying—and her hair was a mess. But she still looked so painfully beautiful despite it all.

God, Lena hated herself so much right now for making this angel cry.

Lena was tempted to pull Kara into her arms, but she didn’t. She knew better.

“Lena… uhm… hi,” Kara said. Her voice was so small it made Lena want to cry. The usual sunshine that was Kara Danvers wasn’t there.

“Kara,” Lena whispered.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kara looked away.

Lena could have sworn her heart stopped. Galaxies, she thought.

“Kara, can I come in? Please.”

Kara sighed. “What are you doing here, Lena?”

“I need to talk to you. I owe you an explanation. I just need a few minutes, Kara. And if after that you want me to leave, I’ll respect your wishes. Whatever you decide, I will honor. But please hear me out first.” Lena could already feel the lump building in her throat.

Kara walked back into her apartment without saying a word, leaving the door open for Lena to follow.

“Would you like some tea?” Kara’s voice was shaky. She was already in the kitchen grabbing the kettle.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Kara turned around for a minute and stared at Lena oddly, as if confused. But she didn’t say anything and got back to making the tea.

“Go sit. I’ll bring the tea over,” Kara said.

Lena sat on the living room couch waiting for Kara. Though, what she really wanted to do was stay in the kitchen with her. She felt drawn to wherever Kara was. Lena wanted to be as close to her as possible. Just in case this was the last time she got to be near her.

It was a strange feeling how at home she felt when Kara was near. Just being in the same room with her was enough for Lena’s breathing to feel lighter.

“Uhm, I ran out of sugar this morning. But I know you drink your tea without it… here you go.” Kara placed the tea tray on the coffee table and sat down next to Lena, as far away as she could manage.

Lena felt a stab in her chest at the distance Kara had placed between them. But she understood why.

“Thank you, dar—Kara. This is kind of you.” Lena could feel her cheeks burning from her slip up. She had almost called Kara darling.

To be fair, who could blame Lena? This all felt so normal. Even with the air of tension between them, being in Kara’s apartment felt nice. Comfortable.

There was that odd look again… Kara stared and Lena couldn’t decipher what was behind that look. Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to read Kara. And Kara noticed, immediately looking away and taking a sip of her tea.

“You wanted to talk,” said Kara. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

“I crossed a line, Kara. I’m so sorry.” Lena’s voice was shaky.

Kara stopped drinking, the tea cup still touching her lips. She looked at Lena.

Kara’s face was devoid of emotion and it was Lena’s worst nightmare coming to life. Kara wasn’t going to forgive her, her brain told her.

“Why are you here now? You had every chance to come see me. I messaged you. I called you. You ignored me, Lena. And then you just decided to leave New York… I honestly did not expect you to show up at my doorstep. I had resigned myself to never seeing you again.” Kara kept her composure. She didn’t raise her voice, she didn’t let herself show any emotion. She was simply unbothered. Or so it seemed.

“I ran away because that’s what I always do. Because I’m a coward and when things start to hurt I check out.” Lena felt the tears threatening to spill over. She closed her eyes, forcing her emotions back in, and took a deep breath. “I was also ashamed. Because I knew, from the moment you walked out of my room, that I had fucked up. And I just froze. I didn’t go after you, as much as I wanted to… Kara, you have to believe me… I am so sorry. I was way out of line. I have been wanting to apologize and make things right with you, but my brain kept telling me that you were better off without me… in a way I still think that’s true… I think you deserve so much better than me.”

Lena couldn’t bring herself to look Kara in the eyes. She looked down at her nervous fingers, fidgeting.

“What made you come back?” Kara’s voice was low, barely above a whisper.

“There were a few things that influenced that decision.”

“Well… how about you start with the most important one?” Kara said.

Lena looked up and this time Kara didn’t look away, she kept her eyes glued to Lena’s.

God, Lena missed those eyes.

“I went home. That’s where I was for the last two days. My father owns a ranch in Smallville. The ranch where I grew up.” Lena paused and set her tea down on the coffee table. Her hands were shaky. “When I got there, that first night, I couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was you… so I decided to reorganize my room and throw out some things. I was just trying to distract myself. But I found something… in my closet. A letter… and it brought back a memory that I hadn’t realized I had to face. A memory that I hid deep inside me… I guess… I guess the letter triggered it somehow…”

There was a long moment of silence. Kara just looked at Lena, patiently waiting until she was ready to continue with the story.

“Kara… when I told you about Mercy, there was a lot that I left out. We didn’t just end things… she… she left me.” Lena felt a lump in her throat and knew tears were inevitable. “She left me after she beat me so fucking hard I could barely move.” The tears in Lena’s eyes fell down her cheeks slowly, until she felt them on her lips.

Kara’s eyes were watery. She pulled Lena into a hug and Lena realized how much she missed them. Kara’s hugs were always so warm, like hugging the sun without getting burned. And that just made Lena cry more.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara whispered. “I’m so sorry you went through that.” She pulled away to look Lena in the eyes and wiped away Lena’s tears with the pads of her thumbs.

“It was really bad, Kara,” Lena said through sniffles. “She… she was mad at me that day… we had gotten into a fight. It was such a stupid fight… and… and she took me into her playroom to punish me. Except it wasn’t a game to her anymore. The lines were blurred. She… she cuffed me to a suspension bar and just took out all her anger on me. I couldn’t recognize my own body when she was finished with me… there were bruises and bites everywhere… my back… my back and my ass got the worst of it. It took almost two week for me to heal and be able to lie on my back. I could barely sit… those first couple of nights were horrible. I couldn’t sleep since everything hurt so much. I was in so much pain, Kara. You have no idea.”

Kara was crying with Lena. They were holding hands, neither of them wanting to let go.

“You don’t have to tell me anything else, Lena. It’s okay”—

“No. I have to say this out loud. I have to face this. And you need to know, so that you can understand why I am the way that I am,” Lena said, interrupting Kara’s words.

Kara just nodded and squeezed Lena’s hands for reassurance.

Lena took a couple deep breaths in and out to calm herself. She didn’t want to keep crying. “Mercy dropped me off at the ranch that night. Everybody was asleep. She helped me get to my room and then she prepared a bath for me… she left after that. She left me in the bathtub and all I can remember was the blood in the water and then suddenly I was in bed. I don’t remember how I got to the bed. I don’t even remember stepping out of the bath… my memory is a little hazy after that. But I do remember getting the letter a week later… a stupid fucking letter with just the words ‘I am so sorry’ written in her perfect handwriting.” Lena had a look of disgust on her face.

“That’s all the letter said?”

“Yup. She beat me and fucked me to her hearts content, and then she left me there to deal with my wounds alone, and all I got was a stupid fucking letter saying she was sorry… but that’s not even the worst part! After she disappeared, she came back into my life a year later in the arms of my dear brother and didn’t even have the balls to apologize in person. She didn’t even look the least bit sorry. She didn’t give a fuck. It was as if nothing had happened.” Somehow a weight had lifted off Lena’s shoulders after sharing that with Kara. She felt lighter. The anger was still there, but it wasn’t as blinding as before. And she finally understood that Mercy Graves was a piece of shit and Lena shouldn’t allow that to translate into how she treated the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Kara deserved better.

“She’s the reason why you feel like you have to have control all the time… the reason why you don’t always let me touch you in bed,” Kara said. She spoke it like she was letting it sink in.

Lena nodded, her facial expression apologetic. “But that’s no excuse for the way I treated you, Kara. I was way out of line. I exploded and I took all my anger out on you. You didn’t deserve that… you must know I never wanted to control your life. You’re a magnificently independent woman, and that’s what drew me to you. From the moment you said no that first day I walked into moonlight, you challenged me. And I fell in love with you because of it. Because you weren’t going to take my shit. You drive me crazy in the best way possible and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m sorry, Kara. I really am. I was an ass. And”—

“Lena…” Kara interrupted her ramble.

“Sorry.” Lena shot Kara a sheepish smile.

The blonde was staring at her with that odd look again.

“You’re in love with me?” Kara asked.

Lena’s face softened into a tender smile, and she looked at Kara with nothing but love in her eyes. “I am. I am so in love with you, Kara Danvers. And I am so sorry. I can’t say it enough. I shouldn’t have let you walk away. I should have run after you. I should have fought harder for us. I should have fought for you. Because that’s what you deserve. You deserve someone who will fight for you every day. And… I… I want to do that. I want to fight for you now and always. I swear, with every beat of my heart, that I will never let you walk out again. That I will fight for you until my very last breath. Kara, I love you. I love you so much terrifies me. But I don’t want to spend a single second more without you. I don’t want to argue like that with you ever again. I… I want to make you happy. Please give me another chance. Please, baby. I won’t let you down again. I won’t ever run again.”

Kara looked so sad. There were tears in those beautiful galaxies and Lena wanted nothing more than to kiss the tears away.

Lena’s brows were furrowed in concern. “Kara? Did I say something wrong?”

Kara sniffled and her lips were in a pout. She looked fragile and vulnerable. “No. You didn’t say anything wrong. It’s just”—Kara closed her eyes—“I need some time to think, Lena. I don’t know if I’m ready to be in a relationship with you right now. Two days ago I wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But now… now I’m not so sure how I feel. As much as I want to believe you when you say you won’t run away again, I just don’t know. I don’t know if I can trust you with my heart. Can you… can you just give me a few days to think clearly? I just… have a lot to think about.”

Lena’s heart hurt like nothing before. Kara’s words were like a searing iron burning through every thread of hope her heart carried. She lost Kara. She was sure of it.

She schooled her expression, not wanting Kara to see her true emotions.

But Kara had already read her like a book and she looked so guilty that Lena almost wanted to apologize.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear. I’m sorry,” Kara said. Tears cascaded down her eyes.

Lena cupped her cheeks. “Listen to me, Kara.” Lena rubbed Kara’s cheeks with her thumbs. She held her tears back. “You don’t ever have to apologize for being honest. This is how you feel, and I told you I would respect your wishes. Take all the time you need.”

With that, Lena placed the gentlest of kisses on Kara’s forehead and rose from the couch.

Kara walked her to the door, looking as apologetic as ever. Her eyes were red with tears.

Lena wanted to scream. To break down right there. But she kept those emotions at bay. She just had to make it to the car, she told herself.

It was raining by the time Lena walked out of Kara’s apartment building.

Very fitting, she thought. The weather was a direct representation of her soul right now. Dark and weeping.

When she got in the car she broke down. She couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. If she wouldn’t have been in such pain, perhaps she would have been self-conscious about Peter witnessing her mess, but in that moment she didn’t have it in her to care. So she let it all out.

She was still crying by the time she rode the elevator up and entered her penthouse.

She was still crying when she poured herself some of her most expensive scotch.

She was still crying when she heard the ding of the elevator, revealing the last person she expected to see.

There she was. Her angel. Her little devil. The woman she was inescapably and unconditionally in love with. She was dripping wet from the pouring rain, and she was still the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen.

Galaxy met rainforest.

And then Kara ran.

Kara ran to Lena and their bodies and lips collided. Lena picked Kara up and Kara wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist.

Their kiss was desperate and intoxicating and salty from the tears they both shed. Kara moaned and Lena felt a fire ignite between her legs. Lena held onto Kara tightly. She found that no matter how hard their bodies were pressed together, it was still not enough. Lena needed more. She wanted to feel all of Kara’s skin on hers. She wanted to be inside Kara.

Kara pulled away, her face mere inches from Lena’s, her arms around Lena’s neck. She played with the little hairs behind Lena’s neck, her other hand tangled in dark chocolate hair. “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena’s smile was blinding. “You do?”

“I do. So much it terrifies me too.”

Lena gazed into her favorite eyes, drowning in the depths of those galaxies. She spoke all the love she felt into existence: “Well we can be terrified together.”

Kara smiled and peppered kisses all over Lena’s face until her lips reached their journey’s end. Kara kissed Lena’s lips with the truth of what was felt between the two women. It was passionate and all consuming and Lena didn’t ever want to kiss other lips.

Kara spoke into the kiss: “Dungeon. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lena said.

They both smiled against each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts??? Would you forgive Lena?
> 
> I honestly don't know how to feel lol. 
> 
> Stick around for the epilogue!


	7. Epilogue: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dungeon scene at the end of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... here is the first part of the epilogue. In Kara's POV. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> It's pretty much fluff and smut. The tooth-rotting kind. 
> 
> This should answer the questions some of you had. Also, it's my response to "Kara shouldn't have forgiven Lena so quickly." I don't necessarily disagree with that, HOWEVER, this is their relationship. It's a "dive in head first and hope the waters are deep enough so you don't hit the bottom and crack your head" kind of love story. Love isn't linear, it isn't black and white. It's fucking messy. And every relationship is unique, every character is unique. So whatever you think should have gone down, is besides the point tbh, cause at the end of the day this is their story. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS:  
> For those of you that skipped the last chapter because of my warning, this is what you missed:  
> Lena leaves New York, basically runs away from her problems cause that's typical Lena. She goes to the ranch where she grew up, and finds a letter that triggers her, and she remembers an incident where Mercy physically hurt her and took it too far. That incident is the reason why she has control issues. Later on she realizes she fucked up with Kara and flies back to New York. She tells Kara what happened with Mercy and then she begs Kara for forgiveness. Kara tells her she needs a few days to think about forgiving her, but changes her mind after Lena leaves and runs after Lena. They get back together and that's pretty much it. The rest is in this chapter. (: 
> 
> I hate summaries lol. Can you tell?

**Kara’s POV**

Lena knelt before Kara. “Ask for anything and I will give it to you.”

Seeing Lena on her knees was haunting, a god submitting before her—the roles reversed.

Kara wanted to tell her to get up, but the rush between her thighs told her to take this woman and make her feel all the things she’s made Kara feel when it’s Kara that’s on her knees.

This last week and a half had been hell for Kara, to say the least. Kara had missed Lena terribly. Shehad regretted leaving Lena’s room the moment she walked out the door. But she had expected Lena to follow. And when Lena didn’t, Kara felt like her heart had been ripped out. All she could think about was getting Lena back. She didn’t care whose fault it was, she didn’t care about the stupid fight. She was more than willing to forgive Lena. To submit to her completely, in and out of bed.

But her sister slapped some sense into her. Alex made her face reality. Kara didn’t do anything wrong. This was on Lena. Lena fucked up, not her. And Kara needed to stand her ground and set some boundaries. That was something Kara struggled with. She was no pushover, but she had a hard time sticking up for herself. Kara was an insecure little girl deep down, and that made her an easy target to take advantage of. Even if it didn’t look like that on the outside.

Kara tried to be fierce. She tried to be independent. But the truth was, her independencestemmed from a place of caution. Kara wasn’t as independent as everyone thought. It was more like: she was too afraid to get hurt, so she preferred to be alone.

Kara had been single for so long, she just ran with it. And in no time she actually started to believe that she didn’t need anybody, that she was her own woman, she was good on her own.

But then a God of a woman sat at a booth looking up at her and making her feel the most alive she’d ever felt on the Moonlight stage.

And Kara tried, oh how she tried, to stay away. Still, it was more impossible than she could have ever imagined.

Lena was as inevitable as the sunset, and just as beautiful.

“I want to taste you,” Kara said. She looked at the queening chair in the corner of the dungeon and bit her lip.

Lena’s eyes were glazed over with lust, she stared at Kara with a hunger more profound than ever. Kara knew what the brunette wanted. She wanted to take charge. Yet there she was, on her knees and looking like an exquisite work of art, completely bare, not showing any signs of getting up.

Lena was waiting for Kara to give her orders.

Kara walked over to Lena. She bent down and cupped Lena’s face and kissed her. She kissed her sloppily and desperately. When their lips parted Kara brought their foreheads together and they remained like that for a minute, chests rising and falling.

“Get off your knees, Lena,” Kara said as she stood up straight.

Lena stood up immediately.

Kara walked over to the queening chair and adjusted the head hammock. She sat down on the floor. She looked at Lena. “I want you to fuck my face, pretty girl.” Kara smirked devilishly and leaned all the way back until her head fell into place on the hammock.

Lena let out a sweet little moan and walked over to the chair. “Fuck, Kara…” She positioned herself with her legs spread over the chair, waiting for Kara’s signal to sit down.

“Sit, Lena.” Kara would have been ashamed of her impatience had she not been so aroused. The sight of Lena’s pussy hovering over her face was disastrously tempting.

Lena lowered herself until her thighs hit the chair and Kara’s face was stuffed into her cunt. Kara’s nose was practically inside the tight little entrance and her mouth was on the goddess’ swollen clit. Lena’s scent was intoxicating, but the taste of Lena’s pussy was even more addicting and so were the pretty sounds she was making as she began to grind down on Kara’s face.

Kara played with Lena’s wetness, she drew abstruse patterns with her tongue. Lena started grinding a little faster, seeking more friction on Kara’s tongue and Kara sucked Lena’s clit while licking it, eliciting a delicious moan from the brunette. 

“Ah… fuck, Kara… do that again, baby…”

Kara sucked and licked again, getting lost in the moans of the woman above her, her own arousal driving her insane. She squeezed her her thighs together, trying to keep from touching herself.

Lena sensed her predicament. “Touch yourself, Kara... touch that pretty pussy for me.”

Kara moaned into Lena’s pussy causing the brunette to shudder. Kara spread her legs and began touching herself; she was soaked. The pleasure of rubbing herself and Lena’s filthy noises were almost too much. She was having a hard time concentrating on her ministrations on Lena’s pussy. But Lena took the reigns and rode her face messily, gyrating on Kara’s mouth.

“Oh God, Kara… fuck! Baby… I’m… so close…” Lena’s moans were erratic and so were her movements. She began grinding faster and faster, and each time Kara moaned into her cunt, a moan came out of the brunette immediately after.

Kara’s orgasm rippled through her like raging waters and the guttural moan that escapedher mouth was enough to send Lena over the precipice of her own pleasure.

“Kara! I’m”—

Kara felt Lena shaking above her, her hips moving in an unsteady rhythm until she came to a stop with a slew of curses and Kara’s name repeated in utter devotion.

Kara, however, didn’t stop. Lena had finally let Kara have a taste of her, and now Kara couldn’t get enough of the god above her. This was special, Kara knew. Lena never allowed Kara to get this intimate. The brunette barely allowed Kara to touch her when they had sex. Lena was always in charge, only allowing Kara to touch her breasts and rub her pussy on her command; there were rare occasions where Kara got to finger the brunette, but those were scarce. Lena didn’t seem to enjoy penetration. 

Kara licked and sucked and ate Lena out, this time concentrating fully on Lena and not on her own pleasure. She didn’t dare touch herself. She was too focused on making Lena come a second time, and she didn’t let out until she got her wish. Lena’s naughty sounds reverberated throughout the dungeon, and Kara stuffed her face deeper into the woman’s pussy, devouring her until she reached a second climax. This time, a waterfall came down on Kara’s mouth.

Kara guzzled Lena’s juices down like she was drinking from a fountain. She licked her clean and continued her ministrations gently until she felt Lena tapping her chin.

“Kara… that’s enough, baby… I’m too sensitive down there right now,” Lena said through labored breaths.

Kara withdrew her head from the hammock and rose to her knees, facing Lena.

Lena was wrecked. She was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling fast, hands on the sides of the queening chair like her life depended on it. Lena pressed her thighs together.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she spoke: “Fuck, Kara. Your mouth is magic.”

Kara bit her lip and smiled. Lena’s praise shot straight between her legs.

Lena put her hand behind Kara’s neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss, seeking entrance into Kara’s mouth, sucking Kara’s tongue when she was invited in. Lena moaned as she tasted herself on Kara’s lips.

Kara broke the kiss.

“Put me on the cross, Lena,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. She nibbled and licked before pulling away to look Lena in the eyes. God, she could drown in those emerald pools and die happy.

In that moment, Kara wanted nothing more than to submit. She’d had enough of this power exchange, however small it was. Kara wanted her mistress. She wanted Lena to tie her up and fuck her the way Lena knew she liked—hard. Kara would give her goddess the world right now if she asked. But Lena hadn’t dared to ask and Kara could see it in her eyes, how much Lena was holding back—fighting her nature—just to prove to Kara that she’d do anything for her.

Lena looked uncertain. “Are you sure? We don’t have”—

“Yes, Mistress,” Kara cut her off.

Lena’s eyes lit up and she bit her lip, fighting back a smile. Then her expression turned more serious, she composed herself. Kara watched as Lena transformed from the person that she wasn’t into the powerful woman Kara knew her to be.

Lena rose from the chair like a phoenix rising from the ashes, a most magnificent sight. Kara remained on her knees, looking up at her Goddess.

Lena lifted Kara’s chin and bent down for a quick kiss before rising back up and heading to the wall where all her favorite toys were. “On your feet, sweet girl. Go to the cross.”

Kara did as she was told. Her pussy was throbbing with anticipation while she waited for Lena.

There was a wooden end table near the cross where Lena neatly placed what she’d brought over; a riding crop, a metal butt plug—a pretty little thing with an emerald at the end—along with a bottle of lube, a strap on with a dildo that Kara knew would stretch her out in a painfully delicious way, and, of course,bondage cuffs.

Kara was nervous about the butt plug and Lena knew. Lena knew because they hadn’t tried that before.

“If at any point it starts to be too much, just say your safe word. Understood?”

Kara swallowed hard. “Y-yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl. Turn around.”

Kara turned around to face the cross and Lena spread her arms and legs and put the leather cuffs on Kara’s wrists and ankles. Then Lena restrained Kara to the cross. She did this so smoothly, not once faltering or showing any signs of nervousness.

Kara loved this.

Kara loved seeing Lena in her element.

“Any requests, darling?” said Lena.

Kara bit her lip and tried to squeeze her thighs together, forgetting that the restraints were holding her from doing so. She let out a soft moan when she realized she was completely powerless. “I want you to take me, Lena. Punish me. Fuck me however your heart desires. I’m all yours, baby.”

Lena pressed herself against Kara’s back and cupped one of her breasts as her other hand came up to Kara’s neck. She whispered in Kara’s ear: “But darling, how can I punish you when you’re being such a good girl?” Lena squeezed Kara’s breast and ran her thumb over her taut nipple.

Kara moaned: “Punish me anyways. Please, Mistress.”

“Mmm… so my sweet girl likes to be punished… well then. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson, it seems. You see, Kara…—Lena pulled away from Kara and walked over to the end table—"if you enjoy your punishment, how will you ever learn right from wrong? It appears as if I’ve been too soft with you, my girl.” Lena grabbed the riding crop. She pressed herself behind Kara again and spoke: “I’m going to whip that cute little ass of yours until it’s burning red and you’re begging me to stop. And then I’m going to fill you up and fuck you so hard that you won’t ever ask to be punished again.”

Kara closed her eyes at the sensation of Lena’s breath on her neck. She was sure she could come just by hearing Lena tell her what she’s going to do.

Lena put space between herself and Kara. When Kara looked back, she saw the brunette heading over to the wall and coming back with chain nipple clamps, another first for Kara.

Lena loosened the clamps a bit and put them on Kara’s nipples. Kara released a pained moan.

They hurt, but not as much as Kara had imagined. It was pleasurable. Once she adjusted to the pain, Kara had the nerve to look smug about it. Which Lena did not like one bit.

The brunette tugged at the chain, pulling Kara’s nipples with it and Kara yelped in pain.

“Fuck, Lena!”

Lena smirked. “A reminder that this is punishment and not reward… now sweet girl, how many lashes do you think that pretty ass can take?”

Kara swallowed hard. “Uhm…” She didn’t have an answer for that. She couldn’t think straight with the heat between her thighs. 

“That was a rhetorical question, darling.” Lena brought the riding crop down _hard_ on Kara’s ass, earning a whimper.

Lena whipped Kara again.

And again.

And again.

Kara’s ass burned, but she wanted more. She wanted to prove herself. She wanted to show Lena that she could take it.

Lena whipped her again and Kara’s pussy clenched around nothing.

“Bravado will get you nowhere with me, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said as she whipped Kara.

“S-sorry, Mistress.”

Another lash came down hard on Kara’s ass. This one really stung.

“Ah… Lena, fuck!”

Lena responded with another whip.

Kara pulled on her restraints, wanting to get away. She’d never felt so helpless and turned on at the same time.

Another lash came.

“I’m sorry! Okay? I’m sorry!” Kara squealed.

“Oh I don’t think you’re the least bit sorry, Kara,” Lena said as she whipped Kara again.

Kara’s pussy was throbbing. She was so turned on it was painful. And in a way, it was embarrassing. This was a side of her she still hadn’t felt well acquainted with.

Another lash.

“I’m sorry, Mistress! I’m sorry!” Kara cried. She felt something wet on her cheeks.

“Have you had enough, Kara? Have you learned your lesson?” Lena asked sternly.

Kara didn’t respond. She wanted to say yes. God knows she did because her ass and nipples burned sweetly. But another part of her wanted more.

As if on cue with that last thought, Lena gave Kara another lash and tugged at the chain of the nipple clamps, and then Kara felt it, more pain than pleasure. So now all she wanted was pleasure, no longer pain.

Another round of tears spilled from Kara’s eyes. “Yes! Yes, Mistress! I’ve learned my lesson. Please just fuck me. Please, baby…”

Kara felt Lena’s lips on her ass, kissing her gently, the way she always did after Kara took her punishment. It was something Kara had come to adore; how sweet Lena could be, even during these scenes.

“Time for your reward, my love,” said Lena. She kissed Kara’s bottom again and peppered kisses along her spine, her shoulders, her cheek. Lena kissed away the tears on Kara’s cheek and turned her head, kissing her lips tenderly. Then Lena gently removed the clamps from Kara’s nipples, brushing her thumbs over them ever so softly, trying to soothe the ache.

“Lena…” Kara whispered.

Kara loved this woman so much it scared the hell out of her. It was sometimes overwhelming. Like in moments like this one, when a single soft touch would take her breath away.

Lena kissed her cheek one more time before heading over to the end table. She put the harness on and secured the dildo onto the ring. Then she grabbed the bottle of lube and the butt plug. Kara watched as Lena poured lube onto the small thing, spreading it around. It was so shiny and pretty, Kara thought.

Lena came back and slid her fingers through Kara’s folds, gathering all the wetness and spreading it over her tight asshole. She positioned the butt plug at the entrance. “Deep breaths, darling,” Lena said as shebegan to insert the plug slowly.

It was an odd sensation, certainly like nothing Kara had ever felt in the past. Lena had fingered her there before, but this was different. It was thicker and the material felt foreign.

Lena twisted slowly, stretching out Kara’s hole, and pushing it in bit by bit until it was finally in place. “How does that feel?”

It felt… good? Kara felt full, that was for sure. But she couldn’t quite describe the exact sensation. “It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” said Kara.

Lena set the dildo at Kara’s other entrance. “It’s going to feel even better when this is inside you.”

Kara let out a whiny moan at the thought of Lena filling her up. “Fuck me, Lena.”

“As you wish, darling.” Lena kissed Kara’s shoulder and bit down as she entered Kara inch by inch, stretching her out gloriously.

The dildo was thicker than the other ones Lena had used on her. And it felt incredible. Kara pushed herself back so the dildo would go in deeper.

“What an eager little thing you are,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. She nipped at her jaw and then thrust into her callously.

A loud moan ripped through Kara’s throat, echoing through the dungeon.

And then Lena was fucking her mercilessly, the harshness of her thrusts never wavering. The feeling of both the dildo and butt plug filling her up already had Kara near the edge. She knew she wasn’t going to last long.

The sounds, my god, the sounds. They were exhilarating. A drug. Kara couldn’t get enough of the sounds; Lena’s skin slapping against hers, the groans and moans, and the brunette’s sweet whispers. Kara felt like she was floating, like her body wasn’t her own; these new sensations had her believing so. She was a celestial being, no longer human. Lena had launched her into space, she was sure of it.

Kara was so lost in the pleasure, she almost didn’t hear Lena speaking to her.

“Such a good girl,” said Lena.

“Lena…” Kara moaned. She felt herself shaking, an electric feeling running through her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. And she was lost. So lost. She didn’t know what was here and now. Time had lost all meaning. She was touching the stars.

“That’s it, darling. Let go. I’ve got you… I love you so much, Kara.”

Those words made Kara’s senses come back to her, and that’s when she noticed that Lena was no longer thrusting, she was pressed against Kara, her cheek on Kara’s back.

Kara felt something wet. Lena was crying.

“Lena, untie me.” She wanted to be free of these damn restraints. She wanted to hold Lena.

Lena didn’t move.

“Lena, untie me!” Kara repeated, a little louder this time.

That seemed to do it. Lena untangled herself from Kara, pulling out of her pussy, and taking the butt plug out slowly.

Kara whined from the abrupt feeling of emptiness. 

Lena removed Kara’s restraints and threw them on the floor where she’d also discarded the plug and the strap on.

Kara’s galaxy met the green blue ocean that were Lena Luthor’s eyes. She drowned in them. The longer she gazed into the brunette’s intense stare, the deeper she fell.

Kara cupped Lena’s face and kissed her hard, needy. Like it was the last time. Lena lifted her up and she put her legs around Lena’s waist and her arms around Lena’s neck.

Lena carried her out of the dungeon and onto the bed, laying Kara down on the soft mattress and settling down on top of her. Lena kissed Kara dotingly. Her hands began traveling down slowly, lower, and lower.

Kara stopped Lena’s hand. She flipped them over and hovered over Lena. She closed the distance between them and brought her lips down on Lena’s, kissing her delicately.

“I’m going to love you like no one’s ever loved you, Lena,” Kara whispered, her breath brushing Lena’s lips.

Kara felt Lena’s heart beating against her own chest. Lena’s chest was rising and falling so quickly, Kara thought the woman was going to have a panic attack.

“Lena, breathe,” Kara said softly.

“Touch me, Kara.” Lena’s eyes were pleading and devastatingly beautiful.

Kara’s fingertips wandered Lena’s body. She peppered kisses along Lena’s collarbones and cupped one of Lena’s breasts, her fingers kneading over her hardened nipple. Then she took Lena’s nipple in her mouth and sucked softly, drawing out a needy moan from the brunette. Kara was using one arm to support herself. She continued her ministrations on Lena’s breast, switching over to the other one to give it the same attention.

Lena was moaning and pushing her chest into Kara’s mouth, as if to say: _I need more._ Kara happily obliged, sucking harshly on Lena’s nipple. Kara’s hand descended lower and lower until she was gliding through Lena’s folds.

Lena was soaked.

Kara rubbed the brunette’s clit. “Fuck, Lena. You’re so wet for me, baby.”

Lena moaned and pushed her hips forward, begging for more friction. “Faster, Kara.”

Kara chuckled and looked at Lena lovingly. “Now who’s the eager one?”

“Don’t tease me, baby. Please.”

Kara arched her eyebrow. “Is that begging I hear form the great Lena Luthor?”

Lena covered her face with her forearm. “Ugh… Kara…”

Kara smiled. “Alright, baby. I won’t tease anymore. But let me see that pretty face.”

Lena slowly uncovered her face, trying her hardest not to smile. Kara kissed her and they both smiled into it.

Kara sped up her ministrations on Lena’s clit, pressing down harder. Lena’s moans grew louder and louder as Kara rubbed faster. She rubbed up and down and in circles and Lena’s hips were moving wildly.

“Fuck. Yes. Yes… right there, Kara… right there, darling… please don’t stop.” Lena’s moans were mercurial and her breathing irregular.

Kara watched in awe as Lena Luthor fell apart underneath her, arched back, neck exposed and eyes shut, sinful curses leaving her lips. She looked so delicate, so heavenly. Her porcelain skin glistened under the moon’s glow that came in through the windows. Kara couldn’t stop staring at the stellar creature. Lena’s body was a beacon of light and Kara knew in that moment, she would never get lost in the dark again.

Kara worshipped Lena’s body with her lips, bringing the woman back to this time and place, back to reality.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena.” Kara felt the warmth of her own tears on her cheeks as she kissed Lena’s belly.

When Lena finally relaxed, Kara brought the hand that was between Lena’s thighs up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean, never breaking eye contact with her goddess.

Kara realized she was still crying when Lena cupped her face and wiped away the tears. “You’re crying.”

Kara didn’t mean to cry. But today had been overwhelming. Hell, this entire week had been overwhelming. “You were crying earlier too,” she said.

“Those were happy tears, darling.”

“So are mine.”

Both women smiled at each other.

Kara lay her head on the brunette’s chest and Lena played with her hair, scratching her scalp lightly while Kara ran her fingers up and down Lena’s arm. They lay there in comfortable silence for a little while.

“Kara,” Lena broke the silence.

“Yes, my love?”

“What made you change your mind?”

Kara knew exactly what Lena was referring to.

So why did she? Why did she come running after Lena? Why did she forgive Lena so quickly?

_Lena looked concerned. “Kara? Did I say something wrong?”_

_No. Lena didn’t say anything wrong. She said everything right. Lena said everything Karawanted to hear since the moment she walked out of her room. But what did it say about Kara if she forgave the brunette so quickly? Kara was so conflicted. She didn’t know what to do._

_However, Kara’s mouth had a mind of its own: “No. You didn’t say anything wrong. It’s just”—she closed her eyes—“I need some time to think, Lena. I don’t know if I’m ready to be in a relationship with you right now. Two days ago I wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But now… now I’m not so sure how I feel. As much as I want to believe you when you say you won’t run away again, I just don’t know. I don’t know if I can trust you with my heart. Can you… can you just give me a few days to think clearly? I just… have a lot to think about.”_

_Lena’s face fell and it broke Kara’s heart all over again. Kara could see how devastated Lena was. Lena thought Kara would forgive her._

_If Kara hadn’t known Lena so well, maybe the brunette would have been able to hide her hurt; but Kara knew Lena like the back of her hand. She could read the brunette without even trying._

_Kara felt awful—so guilty._

_“I’m sorry, Lena. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear. I’m sorry,” Kara couldn’t help the tears that spilled from her eyes._

_And Lena—sweet and always caring Lena—cupped Kara’s cheeks and made her heart hurt even more with the words she spoke. “Listen to me, Kara.” Lena’s thumbs were on Kara’s cheeks. Kara could see the brunette was holding back tears. “You don’t ever have to apologize for being honest. This is how you feel, and I told you I would respect your wishes. Take all the time you need.”_

_Lena kissed Kara’s forehead tenderly and got up._

_Kara wanted to grab her hand and never let her leave again. But instead she walked Lena to the door and watched her walk out. She watched her walk out and she couldn’t breathe._

_Kara sat in her couch bawling her eyes out. Lena was all she could think about. What Lena had been through. The reason why Lena was the way she was. The look of utter devastation when Kara didn’t take her back._

_Lena left and Kara couldn’t bear it._

_It took Kara all of fifteen minutes to realize she had made a mistake._

Kara thought about how good Lena took care of her. The reverence of every touch. The deep sensations she brought out of Kara. The way she uplifted her, made her feel worthy. The love. My god, the love. There was so much love in those earthly eyes, and when Kara gazed into them she couldn’t see anything but the veracity and tenderness of Lena Luthor’s heart.

Then Kara thought about how Lena was so human, so vulnerable to pain too, like her, Lena was just as afraid of getting hurt. The only difference was that Kara was braver when it came to matters of the heart. Her heart had a will of its own. It leapt before it could crawl. It jumped even if the fall was catastrophic. Where her brain told her _no,_ her heart yelled _fuck yes._

Kara looked into verdant eyes and responded: “My heart.”

It was as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what's up? lol. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so if you don't like it oh well.
> 
> I'm jk. Sorta. 
> 
> But really, thoughts??? I love reading your comments. Even if I don't agree with some of them. 😅


	8. Epilogue: part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone else depressed Supergirl is ending? My heart breaks every time I think about not having Katie McGrath on my tv screen after this next season. 
> 
> Anyways... here's the conclusion to this story. I might write a sequel, which is why I left an open ending.  
> I'm currently working on a new supercorp fic. It's a post apocalyptic slow burn, so if you're into that kind of story, keep an eye out for the first chapter this week. There will be lots of smut as well, but in later chapters. (:
> 
> I recommend you watch this video before reading. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6LiYDWYbJY  
> It's one of the things that inspired this fic. And it'll help you envision the first scene of this final part of the epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you to those of you who read my story. And thank you to all of you who took the time to comment. Your comments made my day, week, year and were the motivation I needed to finish this fic. 
> 
> Here you go... enjoy! xx

_Seven Months Later_

Lena sat in front of the stage watching Kara in awe. The blonde’s movements were precise, perfect, each one telling a story.Kara danced on that stage and the world didn’t matter. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off her. She was enthralled.

This was the first time Lena got to witness Kara dancing outside of the club. Sure, Lena had seen Kara practicing this exact routine, but watching the final performance was something else entirely. Kara was a magnificent dancer. She moved on her pointe shoes gracefully and sensually, her eyes stuck to Lena’s gaze the entire time. It was as if they were the only ones in that theatre. Just Kara dancing for Lena. An angel ripping the breath out of Lena’s lungs with a performance so enticing it made Lena want to carry her off that stage, take her to the dungeon and tear that black leotard off.

Kara knew what she was doing to Lena. Every now and then, throughout the routine, Lena noticed a tiny smirk hidden behind Kara’s concentrated features.

The little devil was being a tease. And Lena was giddy thinking about how this was the perfect excuse to punish her little troublemaker when they got home.

Lena pulled out her vintage Nikon F2 and began to shoot. She wanted to capture this moment forever. It reminded Lena of their first night in the dungeon.

That night felt like a lifetime ago.

And now here they were, months later, experiencing life together and learning something new about the other with each passing day. Even through the ups and downs, their bickering and disagreements—and _oh boy_ there were a lot of those—Lena found herself falling more in love with Kara every second, every minute, every hour. Kara was such a bright star in Lena’s life. There was never a dull moment with her. She was the most extraordinary person Lena had ever met.

The audience erupted into cheers, waking Lena from her reverie.

She stared up at Kara and the blonde smiled down at her. Lena began clapping along with the rest of the theatre crowd. She felt a wetness on her cheeks and when she touched her face she realized she’d been crying. These were tears of joy. Lena simply couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

Lena headed backstage when the show was over. It was frantic. Everybody was moving about, cleaning up and clearing out the stage.

She was looking for Kara when someone tapped her shoulder.

“Are you lost, gorgeous?” Lena turned around to find a short blonde woman smirking at her.

“I’m looking for Kara. Kara Danvers,” Lena said. She tried not to look too annoyed with the woman that was clearly trying to hit on her.

“Ah. Gotcha. All the dancers are down that hall”—the woman pointed to the hall on Lena’s right—“last door on the left… I could take you if you want… just to make sure you don’t get lost.” There was that smirk again.

Does this woman think Lena’s a moron? “That won’t be necessary. I’m sure I can manage,” said Lena.

“Oh I’m sure you can… to be honest, I was just using that as an excuse… I—uhm—wanted to ask you out.” The woman smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, her confident demeanor from seconds ago now faltering. “I think you’re stunning.”

Lena kept a calm composure, her face unreadable, even though she was annoyed. She hated being hit on. “I’m flattered, but I’m not interested,” she said casually.

“Well…”—the woman pulled out a card and placed it inside the pocket of Lena’s suit jacket—“here’s my card in case you change your mind.” She winked at Lena. “So how come you’re looking for Kara? Is she your friend or something?”

“Girlfriend,” a voice said.

Lena nearly got whiplash from turning her head so fast. Kara walked out of the hall and suddenly she was putting her arm around Lena possessively and kissing her cheek.

All of a sudden Lena was nervous. Did she fuck up? Was she flirting? She didn’t think she was. She thought she was being obvious that she wasn’t interested. Maybe she should have lead with: _I’m looking for my girlfriend._

“Oh,” the woman said. Her face fell in an almost comical way. Lena wanted to laugh. “I wouldn’t have known. She didn’t say anything so”—

Lena was about to open her mouth to say something, but Kara beat her to it and cut the woman off. “Yeah, well, she’s clearly not interested. Can’t you take a hint, Leslie?”

So that was her name.

“Whatever. I’m out of here.” Leslie walked away with a scowl on her face.

“Kara I didn’t—I wasn’t flirting or anything. How much of that exchange did you see?” Lena said.

Kara removed her arm from around Lena and faced her. The blonde was smiling. “Enough to know that you were annoyed. Are those for me?” Kara looked at the lilies in Lena’s hand.

Lena had nearly forgotten. “Oh. Yes, darling. These are for you.” Lena offered the flowers to Kara and smiled warmly. “Your performance was brilliant, my love.”

Kara beamed and laced her arm with Lena’s, kissing her cheek and guiding her out of the theatre. As they walked towards the car Kara said: “You know… I’m not going to lie… when I saw her putting her card in your pocket, I wanted to punch her. Especially after seeing how uncomfortable you were.”

Lena feigned shock. “Kara Danvers wanting to get violent? Must be a cold day in hell.” Both women chuckled.

Kara playfully pushed Lena. “Yeah, well… I don’t like people touching what’s mine.”

“Yours, huh?” Lena was amused by a possessive Kara. She opened the door for the blonde and waited for her to get in before sliding in herself.

Peter picked them up in the family limo. Lena only used the limo on special occasions or when she had some corporate asshole to impress the times her father needed her to handle meetings for him in New York.

Lena was well versed in the family’s business since she had been expected to take over one day, but those expectations flew out the window when Lena chose her photography career over running the business.

Lionel was supportive. Lillian, however, nearly blew a gasket when Lena told her. And that was part of the reason why she accepted the favors her father asked for. Just so Lillian would leave her alone.

“Peter, raise the partition. Please,” Kara said.

As soon as the partition was up, Kara straddled Lena and cupped her breasts. “To answer your question… yes. You are mine, Lena Luthor,” Kara whispered. She squeezed Lena’s breasts and ran her thumbs over the fabric of Lena’s button up shirt. 

“Kara…” Lena breathed, head falling back on the seat.

Kara sucked on Lena’s exposed neck and soothed it with kisses. One of her hands traveled down and unbuttoned Lena’s pants. Kara stuck her hand inside, rubbing over Lena’s wet underwear.

Lena moaned softly and began grinding on Kara’s hand, seeking more friction.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you look like this, Lena. All wet and needy for me. You want me to touch you, baby, don’t you?” Kara peppered kisses along Lena’s jaw.

“Yes, Kara…” Lena said, breathless.

Kara slipped her hand inside Lena’s underwear, sliding her fingers through the wetness, gathering it all. Lena moaned loudly once Kara began pressing down and rubbing her clit.

Lena let herself lose control, the way she had been doing with Kara for the past few months. They would do it often, Kara would take charge in small ways like this one. It was something Dr. Grant had recommended.

Lena had been going to therapy since they got back together. It helped a lot. Especially with her anger. Lena was learning to be more patient. She was learning not to be such a control freak. And it had helped her relationship with Kara tremendously.

“Faster baby,” Lena moaned.

“Faster baby, what?”

“Faster baby, please. Please make me come. Please, Kara,” Lena whined.

Kara kissed Lena’s neck. “As you wish, princess. Only because you asked so nicely.” Kara sped up.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes Kara… just like that, baby.” Lena was getting louder and Kara kissed her to muffle the moans.

Kara’s mouth tasted like chocolate, which Lena guessed was probably a result of Kara stuffing her cute little face with sweets after her performance. It was something she did whenever she finished dancing—she’d have something sweet.

“Come for me, pretty girl,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips.

Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t like this side of Kara. In the past, she had hated when women tried to take charge or when they were sweet to her. But she liked it coming from Kara. She liked being taken care of by the blonde. It made her feel warm and loved.

“Mmm… so close… faster, darling… please…” Lena was in a haze of pleasure, getting closer and closer.

Kara began rubbing up and down and in circles the way Lena loved. Lena shut her eyes and bit her lip.

“Look at me, Lena. Look at me when I fuck you.” Kara said it in such a demanding way that Lena had no other choice but to oblige.

She quickly opened her eyes and a guttural moan escaped her lips when Kara pressed down a little harder. Lena was grinding on Kara’s fingers frantically, keeping eye contact.

“Let go, Lena,” Kara commanded softly.

Lena felt her body split into a million pieces, each part coming back to her slowly, as if forming a mosaic. And when the pieces all gathered into place, she relaxed. She relaxed and the world was a little more colorful than before and the angel in front of her looked even more beautiful.

Kara brought her pretty fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean of Lena’s juices. The sight alone made Lena want to get fucked again and she squeezed her thighs together and bit back a moan.

Kara put her fingers in Lena’s mouth, making her taste herself. And then she pulled out and kissed Lena desperately, like she wanted more.

Kara fucked Lena’s mouth with her tongue until the car came to a final stop.

They both looked wrecked when they got out of the car. Their lipsticks were smudged, hair’s messy, and Lena hadn’t even bothered tucking her shirt back in.

Peter was avoiding eye contact and Lena thought it was hilarious. “Thank you, Peter.”

“Good night, Ms. Luthor… Ms. Danvers…” said Peter.

As they rode the elevator Kara whispered in Lena’s ear: “I want my Mistress.”

A switch instantly flipped inside of Lena and she pushed the blonde against the wall. She kissed her forcefully, holding her hands above her head. She bit Kara’s bottom lip as she pulled away and said: “As soon as that elevator door opens I want you to march your cute little ass straight to the bedroom and you’re going take everything off. I want you to get your collar from the closet and wear it. And then I want you to get on the bed and wait for me with your legs spread wide open. You’re going to wait until I finish having a glass of scotch. You see, Kara… you were very naughty tonight, teasing me on that stage... being rude to that girl... you know we must not be rude, even if someone does something we don’t like. We must take the high road.”

“But, Mistress,”—

“Uh-uh, Kara… but, nothing. That is part of your punishment tonight. Your other punishment will be in the dungeon. And if I get to the bedroom and I see your legs closed or your hands anywhere near that pretty pussy, I will not touch you tonight.”

Kara looked like she was about to protest but immediately retracted once she saw Lena’s eyebrow go up. It was Lena’s way of saying: _I dare you to._ Instead, Kara bit her lip and said: “I will be good, Mistress.”

Lena kissed the tip of Kara’s nose just as the elevator opened. “Go on, sweet girl,” she said, smirking devilishly.

Lena drank her scotch slowly, giving Kara time to do as was requested. After her second glass, she walked into the bedroom to find her little devil on the bed, completely bare apart from the black O-ring collar, and her legs spread just like Lena had instructed. Kara’s arms remained on her sides and her hands were in fists. Lena could tell the blonde was trying so hard not to give into her arousal. And, holy fuck, was she aroused. Kara’s pretty pink pussy was shiny from the wetness that coated her petals.

It was a divine sight.

Lena stripped slowly, teasing the blonde. And it was working. Kara’s pupils were blown and she was biting her lip hard, trying to keep back whiny little moans. She kept her legs apart, but she couldn’t keep them still.

“Such a good girl… I’m going to have so much fun with you tonight.” Lena walked over to the bookcase and placed her thumb on the pad, pulling the bookshelf after hearing the familiar clicking sound. “Come,” was all she said to Kara.

Kara followed Lena into the dungeon. Lena sat down on her latest installment; a large golden throne.

Kara knew the drill. She kneeled in front of Lena and lay her head on Lena’s lap. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“I’m sorry for being naughty tonight, Mistress,” Kara said.

Lena cradled Kara’s face and caressed her cheeks. “Does my girl want to be punished?” Lena asked.

“No, Mistress. I’m sorry.”

Lena smiled proudly. Her little devil had learned her lesson and knew better than to ask for a beating. “Oh, sweet girl…”—Lena continued caressing Kara’s cheeks—“you know I must teach you a lesson.”

Kara leaned into Lena’s touch like a kitten starved for affection. “I know, Mistress.” The blonde twisted her head and kissed Lena’s palm reverently. Then she looked up at Lena pleadingly and said: “But please, Mistress... don’t be too rough. My bottom is still a bit sore from yesterday’s punishment.”

Lena peppered kisses on Kara’s face. “I won’t be too rough tonight, darling.” She placed one final kiss on Kara’s lips. “Now… let me see that pretty ass.”

Kara lay on Lena’s lap, back and bottom exposed. Lena loved having Kara in this position, ready for a spanking. She fondled the blonde’s ass, her other hand trailing up and down Kara’s spine. “Count, darling.”

Kara did as she was told. “One,” she said softly.

Lena spanked Kara. “Louder,” she said sternly.

“Two,” Kara said, a little louder. And Lena spanked her again

“Three.”

Lena spanked her a bit harder this time.

“Four,” Kara moaned. “Harder, Mistress.”

Lena spanked Kara hard enough to make the blonde suck in a breath. “You don’t tell me how to enact punishment, Kara. I thought you’d learned your lesson, but it appears you’re enjoying yourself. Need I remind you this is punishment and not reward?” Lena spanked her again, harder than before to make her point.

“N-no, Mistress… I’m sorry!”

“Count, girl,” said Lena.

“Seven.”

Kara’s ass was red all around, with Lena’s hand prints on them like a mark of ownership. It made Lena drip. This beautiful angel belonged to her.

Lena spanked Kara again and the blonde squeezed her thighs together.

“Kara,” Lena warned. This time she slapped Kara’s pussy, and the blonde let out a throaty moan. Lena groaned when she saw her hand glazed with Kara’s wetness.

“I’m sorry for being naughty, Mistress! Please just fuck me! Please, Lena… please baby…”

Lena enjoyed hearing Kara beg. And she wanted to hear her beg some more.

Lena bent down and bit Kara’s ass while her fingers ran through Kara’s pussy. “Mmm… such a sweet girl. So warm and ready for me.”

Kara was moaning loudly now. “Oh, God, Lena! Please fuck me… please baby…”

Lena smirked and bit down one more time, soothing it with a kiss before entering Kara with two fingers. She didn’t bother starting off slow, no, her thrusts were rough.

“Ah! More… Lena… more…” Kara said through moans.

Lena added a third finger, stretching Kara out deliciously. And the blonde loved it, her pretty noises a telltale sign of what was to come. Pun intended.

Lena felt Kara clench around her fingers and she started pumping faster and faster until the blonde screamed her name. Kara was shuddering and breathing roughly by the time she had come off the edge. But Lena wanted to see her fall apart again and again and again. It was an intoxicating sight; Kara losing control of herself, giving her body to Lena. And Lena didn’t think she could ever get enough of this ethereal creature.

“Get off,” Lena commanded.

Kara got off Lena’s lap and back on her knees. Lena rose from the throne and went over to get the new harness she bought. This one had a pocket with a bullet hidden inside. She grabbed the thickest dildo she had, the one that Kara loved, and secured it onto the ring. She rubbed some lube on it, though, as usual, Kara didn’t need it, and she walked back to the throne. Lena did this in a matter two minutes. Tonight, she was an impatient woman, which normally she wouldn’t be proud of, but she was clouded with lust; all she wanted to do was make Kara feel good, over and over again.

Lena sat back down on the throne and stuck her index finger through the ring of Kara’s collar, pulling the little devil in for a dirty kiss. Both women moaned into the kiss.

“Get on,” said Lena when she pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva between their lips.

Kara bit her lip and rose to her feet. She straddled Lena, pressing her lips to the other woman’s while grinding on the dildo. Lena reached down and turned on the bullet inside the pocket of her harness, releasing a filthy moan when she felt the vibrations on her clit made even more powerful by Kara’s gyrations on the dildo.

“I’m going to fill you up so good, baby,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips.

“Fuck, yes, Lena. Please baby. I want you so bad right now.”

Lena put her hands on Kara’s waist and helped the blonde lift herself up a bit. Kara reached down and took hold of the dildo, aligning it at her entrance, and sitting down until it was finally in as deep as she wanted it to be. Kara put her arms around Lena’s neck and started pounding down on the dildo.

Lena grabbed Kara’s ass, encouraging her to move faster. And, oh God that felt incredible for Lena. That tiny bullet was so damn powerful Lena could already feel herself getting close. Every time Kara came down harder, the bullet would rub against her clit.

“Kara, baby… ah… you’re taking it… so good… so good, darling.” Lena was panting.

“Lena,” Kara moaned. “Let me know when you’re about to come… I want… I want to come with you, my love.”

Lena pressed herself closer to Kara, their chests rubbing together. Lena’s hands were now on Kara’s back, nails scratching the blonde, knowing she would probably leave marks. Her head was buried on the side of Kara’s neck. And Kara held onto Lena like a lifeline.

Lena moaned into Kara’s neck and it made the blonde shiver. “Kara, baby… I’m… I’m so close… ah…”

The women’s moans were getting louder and louder. Kara started bouncing up and down unceasingly harder and Lena knew she was a goner.

“Kara! I’m”—Lena’s words were cut off by a thunder of pleasure that hurried through her.

Lena held onto Kara, as she, too, was lost in the same pleasure.

“Take me to the bed, Lena,” Kara said breathlessly.

Lena gathered all the strength she had left to get them both off that throne and out of the dungeon. She was still deep inside Kara when they got on the bed.

Kara wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist, pulling Lena deeper inside. “Make love to me, Lena.” Her eyes pierced through Lena’s soul.

Lena pressed a soft kiss onto Kara’s lips and began moving her hips in a slow and tender rhythm. She touched Kara delicately, as if the angel were made of glass.

“I love you so much, my angel,” she spoke into Kara’s lips.

“And I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena made love to Kara that night like she had never made love to anyone before.

* * *

The next morning, the sun peeked through the windows and woke Lena up.

Lena was surprised to find the bed empty.

She went looking for Kara only to find the blonde with headphones on, dancing in the kitchen while making breakfast in her underwear and Lena’s blue silk pajama top.

Lena picked up the camera she had left on the dining table and began snapping pictures of her dancing little devil.

Click.

Click.

Click.

She took about a dozen pictures before Kara noticed. The blonde startled and ripped her headphones off.

“Jesus! You scared me.”

“I don’t recall that being my name.” Lena arched her eyebrow and smirked in amusement. Kara was just too damn cute. And sexy. Sexy as hell.

Kara chuckled and it turned Lena’s insides into a river of warmth. “How long have you been there?” Kara asked.

“Long enough,” Lena said, still amused. “But please... carry on. You know how much I love to watch you dance, darling.”

“Come sit. I made us breakfast.”

But Lena didn’t move from her spot. She watched as Kara set the table, putting the flowers Lena had gotten her in a vase and adding them as a center piece, and suddenly she saw a future where she woke up to mornings just like this one, Kara dancing and looking happy. She saw a house and a dog and a little blonde boy with those same galaxy eyes and beautiful smile; she saw an entire life of new memories with the woman she loved. And suddenly it became very clear: she would forever belong to Kara.

Kara had taken hold of her once cold heart, burned down its icy walls, and filled Lena’s life with a blinding light Lena never wanted to dim.

Kara was her lighthouse, her guide home.

“Move in with me,” Lena said.

Kara froze. “What did you say?” She turned around to face Lena.

“I said...”—Lena moved to where Kara was standing and put her arms around the blonde’s neck—“move in with me, Kara Danvers. Move in with me and build a future with me.” Lena sprinkled kisses on Kara’s face. “I love you. I love you so much, darling. And I don’t want a future without you. You mean the world to me, Kara. I want to share everything with you. So please... would you do me the honor of moving in with me?”

Kara’s eyes were watery. She brought her hand up to Lena’s cheek and gently caressed it. “You make me happy. So happy...”—she kissed Lena’s forehead—“I would love to build a future with you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena was smiling like an idiot. “So you’ll move in?”

Kara responded with an ardent kiss that flung Lena into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and commenting. Means a lot to me. xx
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wanderrorx) or [tumblr](https://wanderror.tumblr.com) for updates or if you guys just want to chat. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. (:


End file.
